Signum Temporis
by Joanne Gabrielle
Summary: <html><head></head>Dzięki jasnowidzącej Kasandrze,Tom Riddle - uczeń Hogwartu, dowiaduje się,że ktoś jest mu Przeznaczony i to też ktoś ze szkoły. Pozostawia dla Przeznaczonego w skrytce dziennik,zabezpieczony za pomocą magii krwi. Harry w swoich czasach odnajduje jakiś dziennik,ale nie potrafi go przez pewien czas otworzyć. Jak Harry to rozwiąże? Czy otworzy dziennik? Jakie będą tego skutki? SLASH</html>
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Rok 1942. Na błoniach Hogwartu można było zobaczyć postać czarownicy podążającej w stronę zamku. Kobieta szła wolnym lecz zdecydowanym krokiem pełnym gracji i wdzięku. Kiedy weszła do zamku, została powitana przez czekającego na nią starszego mężczyznę.

- Ah! Jak dobrze cię widzieć Albusie! Ileż to czasu minęło?

- Witaj moja droga, jak upłynęła Ci podróż? - Czarodziej skłonił się i pocałował ją w dłoń, na co kobieta zachichotała.

- Jak zwykle szarmancki - uśmiechnęła się ciepło i rozejrzała się z rozmarzoną miną, od czasu gdy była uczennicą nic się nie zmieniło, Hogwart nadal sprawiał wrażenie najbardziej magicznego miejsca w jakim była kiedykolwiek. Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos towarzysza.

- Dyrektor Dipped oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie. - Mężczyzna zachęcającym gestem wskazał długi korytarz zamku, który oświetlały pochodnie.

- Prowadź Albusie.

Szli przez korytarze kierując się w strony wieży, gdzie znajdował się gabinet dyrektora. W zamku trwała cisza nocna, co powodowało, że ich kroki odbijały się echem od ścian korytarzy. Kiedy dotarli do posągu chimery mężczyzna otwierał już usta, by wypowiedzieć hasło lecz wyprzedziła go kobieta:

- Niech zgadnę ... Chochlik kornwalijski - powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem, widząc minę Albusa szybko dodała - jak byłam uczniem, hasło było takie samo, doprawdy ... dyrektor Dipped powinien bardziej dbać o bezpieczeństwo swojego gabinetu.

Po tym jak chimera otworzyła przejście, para skierowała swoje kroki na górę. Zapukali do drzwi i weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie natychmiast przywitali się z dyrektorem.

- Dyrektorze Dipped! Tyle lat, a ty wciąż wyglądasz tak samo!

- Kasandro, widzę, że nadal jesteś dowcipna lecz cieszę się, że pomimo upływu czasu wciąż jesteś tą samą dziewczyną, która przyszła tu mając jedenaście lat, choć przyznam, że zaskoczyłaś mnie swoją nagłą prośbą.

- Wiesz, że z przeznaczeniem nie warto walczyć, a tak się złożyło, że moje skrzyżowało drogi właśnie z tym miejscem.

- Ufam twojemu darowi, powiedz co zamierzasz?

- Chciałabym cię prosić o pozwolenie poprowadzenia wykładu.

- Wykładu? Tylko tyle? - zdziwił się mężczyzna.

- Powiedziałabym, że aż tyle. Czy mogę to zrobić jutro w godzinach wieczornych?

- Tobie nie odmówię! Z czego mam nadzieję, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę.

- Dziękuję dyrektorze.

- Powiedz Kasandro, kim jest osoba, którą obdarzysz przepowiednią?

- Tak naprawdę sama nie wiem - przyznała kobieta uśmiechając się lekko. - Ale wiem, że gdy ją zobaczę będę wiedzieć że to ona.

- Wierzę w to, choć mam nadzieję, że przepowiednia nie zaszkodzi nam w żaden sposób.

- Dyrektorze, nawet jeślibym tu nie dotarła, to co ma się zdarzyć i tak by się zdarzyło. Może wcześniej, może później, skutki mogłyby być inne ... Wszystko zależy od działań osób obdarzonych przepowiednią.

- Wiem. Zawdzięczamy naprawdę wiele tobie, jak i twojemu darowi - uśmiechnął się dyrektor i gładząc ręką brodę, zwrócił się do mężczyzny stojącego za kobietą – Albusie, proszę pokaż naszemu gościowi komnatę, w której może się zatrzymać.

- Jeszcze jedno dyrektorze, po tylu latach myślę że warto byłoby zmienić hasło.

-Zapewne masz rację moja droga, uczynię to wkrótce.

Albus skinął głową i gestem pokazał, by kobieta podążała za nim. Kiedy wychodzili, czarownica ukłoniła się grzecznie starcowi i pomachała przyjaźnie ręką, po czym wyszła z gabinetu podążając za czarodziejem.

- Widzimy się na śniadaniu, Kasandro - tymi słowami dyrektor pożegnał gościa.

Tom był znudzony. Siedząc przy stole Slytherinu, powoli przeżuwając śniadanie, czekał na coś. Na cokolwiek! Czuł, że to coś się stanie, a jego intuicja jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych wrót do Wielkiej Sali, którymi wszedł dyrektor prowadząc pod rękę czarownicę. Tak ceremonialne wejście spowodowało, że na sali zapadła cisza, którą zaczęły przerywać szepty dochodzące ze stołów uczniów. Młodzi ludzie przypatrywali się idącej dwójce osób, starając się zrozumieć o co chodzi. Kiedy uczniowie przekonali się, że dyrektorowi towarzyszy nie znana im kobieta, zaczęły pojawiać się coraz to głośniejsze szmery i szepty. Dyrektor, dotarłszy do stołu nauczycielskiego, uniósł rękę i w sali znów zapadła cisza.

- Witajcie drodzy uczniowie! Jak zapewne zauważyliście, gości w naszym zamku nie byle jaka osoba. Przedstawiam wam Kasandrę Tralawney!

Kasandra podniosła się zza stołu i uśmiechnęła do dyrektora, a po chwili i do uczniów:

- Dziękuję. Jestem Kasandra Tralawney. Może niektórzy z was mnie znają, inni być może nawet o mnie nie słyszeli. Jestem nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa i ponoć znaną wieszczką – powiedziała, puszczając oczko w stronę uczniów. - Poprosiłam dziś waszego dyrektora o możliwość przeprowadzenia z wami lekcji. Jest ona nieobowiązkowa i zapraszam tylko tych, którzy są naprawdę zainteresowani. Opowiem wam o wróżbiarstwie i o moim darze, odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania oraz wątpliwości. Wszystkich chętnych od piątego roku zapraszam o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej na wieżę astronomiczną. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie i jeszcze raz zapraszam.

Kobieta usiadła, a na sali zabrzmiały gromkie brawa. Tom przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. Każdy w czarodziejskim świecie słyszał o Kasandrze Tralawney! Wśród społeczeństwa była znana i szanowana. Co ona tutaj robi? Na pewno nie przybyła jedynie po to by poprowadzić wykład! Musi być coś jeszcze... tylko co?

Kasandra jakby czując na sobie wzrok, odwróciła się w stronę stołu Slytherinu i od razu spojrzała na Toma. W momencie, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, po ciele chłopaka przeszedł krótki dreszcz. Na szczęście nie był pierwszym, który przerwał ich cichą konfrontację. To nauczycielka ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na dyrektora i rozmowę, którą z nim prowadziła.

Gdy po kolacji podekscytowani uczniowie ze starszych klas rozeszli się do pokoi wspólnych, Tom wraz ze swoją świtą zajęli miejsca przy kominku, każdy milcząc przyglądał się swojemu przywódcy w ciszy. „Czyżby chodziło o ten znak?" - myślał Tom siedząc w pokoju wspólnym. Jego tok rozmyślań został przerwany, przez osobę siedzącą na sąsiedniej kanapie.

- Panie, co zamierzasz? - Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę blondyna, który zadał mu pytanie.

- Abraxusie, ta kobieta chce mnie widzieć, a ja nie chcę jej zawieść.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Kassandra Tralawney ... intrygujące doprawdy, ta kobieta czegoś chce ode mnie, nie mogę przecież jej zawieść nieprawdaż?

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Abraxusie, czy uważasz, że Ja nie wiem o czym mówię? - Młody mag przeszył swoim spojrzeniem drugiego, który wzdrygnął się ujrzawszy czerwone jak krew oczy, które przez moment zalśniły.

- Proszę o wybaczenie Panie...

- A teraz odejdźcie! nie chcę was widzieć.

Grupa Ślizgonów wstała i wyszła z pokoju wspólnego, a reszta domowników zagłębiła się w wykonywanie codziennych czynności, przenosząc się jednak w najbardziej odległe zakątki pokoju wspólnego. Tom lubił strach w ich oczach. Wręcz się nim upajał! Nic nie sprawiało mu większej radości, niż zlęknione wyrazy twarzy. Wystarczyło, że tylko nieprzychylnie na kogoś spojrzał, wykrzywił wargi, czy burknął coś nieprzyjemnego, by uciekali przed nim jak mysz przed kotem. Dawało mu to poczucie władzy. Jeszcze trochę, a każdy będzie tak reagował na sam dźwięk jego imienia.

Kiedy zbliżała się już dwudziesta druga, Tom wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył krętymi korytarzami w stronę wieży. Po drodze Mijał paru biegnących trzecio- czy czwartoklasistów – nie znał ich, wydawało mu się tylko, że są młodsi. Zapewne boją się, że nie zdążą przed „godziną zero" do swoich dormitoriów – och, jaki ciekawy czekałby ich wtedy szlaban!

Na miejsce wykładu przybył trochę spóźniony. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, jednakże lekcja jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła. Zebrała się dość spora grupa słuchaczy. Riddle oparł się o pobliską ścianę i czekał wraz z pozostałymi uczniami, którzy postanowili wykorzystać puste krzesła w sali i usiąść. Czekali na zjawienie się wieszczki. Do sali weszła profesor Tralawney i po tym jak machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że zgasły wszystkie świece, a na suficie pojawiły się gwiazdy, zaczęła swój wykład.

Po godzinie zaczęła odpowiadać na pytania. Pierwsze padły po dłuższej chwili od zakończenia wykładu, jednak dość szybko posypały się jak grad.

- Jak pani potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość?

- Nie przewiduję przyszłości, tego nikt nie potrafi. Ja tylko miewam wizje i wychodzę przeznaczeniu naprzeciw. Ten dar jest przekazywany w mojej rodzinie już od pokoleń.

- Czy to, że pani się tu znalazła również było przeznaczeniem?

- Tak, moja droga.

Tom nieznacznie drgnął słysząc jej odpowiedź. Po kilku kolejnych bardziej wyczerpujących pytaniach, kobieta spojrzała na zegar i klasnęła w dłonie by ponownie zwrócić uwagę tych bardziej zmęczonych i nie słuchających uczniów, na siebie.

- Wybaczcie, że nie odpowiem na wszystkie pytania, ale obiecałam dyrektorowi że przed północą odeślę was wszystkich do dormitoriów. Przyrzekam, że na pozostałe odpowiem po jutrzejszym śniadaniu. Dziękuję za wasz udział i dobrej nocy.

Sala powoli pustoszała, Tom odesłał swoich domowników skinieniem głowy. Sam udał się w stronę czarownicy, która zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Czując za sobą czyjąś obecność, powolnym ruchem odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka.

- Witaj Tomie Riddle.

- Znasz mnie?

- Musiałam cię poznać skoro los tak postanowił.

- Domyślam się, że jesteś tutaj z mojego powodu. Dlaczego? Skąd pewność, że uwierzę w cokolwiek co mi powiesz?

- Nie musisz. Czasami to nie jest kwestia wiary, dziedzicu Slytherina.

Tom momentalnie się spiął i wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę kobiety, która tylko tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła i zapraszającym gestem ręki wskazała na miejsce naprzeciw jej biurka.

- Usiądź chłopcze, a odkryję przed tobą twoje przeznaczenie – sama usiadła za biurkiem i kiedy znowu na niego spojrzała, jej oczy lśniły nienaturalnym blaskiem. - Podaj mi swoją dłoń, a przepowiem ci twoją przyszłość – kontynuowała wabiąc go i kusząc swoim głosem.

Młodzieniec podał dłoń czarownicy, która ściskając ją popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. W tle słychać było pierwsze uderzenie zegara zwiastujące już północ. Wyraźnie jednak słyszał wydobywający się z ust kobiety głos, który brzmiał jakby dobiegał z oddali. Przyglądając się jej zauważył, że miała nieobecny wzrok, a oczy bardzo szkliste.

**Ty który stoisz na rozwidleniu dróg, którą podążysz?**

**Tą, którą najwięcej stracisz jednocześnie wiele zyskując,**

**czy tą, którą zyskasz nie wiedząc, że tracisz? Twoja moc **

**jest wielka i potężna, lecz ma swoje granice, Przeznaczony tylko może przeciąć tą granicę, a tylko on jeden będzie znać**

**klucz do potęgi. Widnieje nad nim widmo śmierci, przez które**

**możesz stracić ten klucz lecz również coś cenniejszego.**

**Ten, który jeszcze się nie narodził, będzie twoją chwałą i **

**zgubieniem. Ten, który narodził się kluczem do nieotwieranych bram...**

Ostatnie uderzenie zegara minęło, a kobieta wyszła z transu i puściła rękę chłopaka.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, Tomie Riddle, jak wielką niewiadomą jest twoje przeznaczenie?

- Przeznaczony ... to brednie! - Chłopak wstał gwałtownie. - Mam uwierzyć, że posiadam Przeznaczonego? Przecież nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że istnieją, oprócz niejasnych przesłanek w książkach.

- Będziesz wierzyć w co zechcesz. Ja swoje przeznaczenie wypełniłam. - Czarownica schyliła się do swojej torby i podała chłopakowi dwa dzienniki. - To dla ciebie. Dzięki temu możesz skrzyżować swoją drogę z Przeznaczonym. Teraz to, co zrobisz młodzieńcze, zależy tylko od ciebie. - Kobieta zamknęła torbę i stukając obcasami wyszła z wieży zostawiając Toma samego.

Chłopak wyszedł niedługo po niej i pogrążony w myślach skierował się do lochów. W pokoju wspólnym panowała ciemność i głucha cisza. Usiadłszy na sofie analizował słowa przepowiedni, trzymając w dłoni dzienniki. „ … Mogę nie robić nic i tak zyskując. Mogę również stać się potężny, jednocześnie tracąc. Wydaje się to raczej małą ceną skoro mogę mieć w rękach klucz do potęgi ... A tym kluczem jest Przeznaczony ... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam Przeznaczonego. To się wydaje wręcz nierealne! Ktoś taki jak ja, ma tak cenne źródło mocy! Nie podoba mi się jednak to widmo śmierci. Może o to chodziło, że przez to widmo mogę go stracić? To miałoby sens ... Ale jak mogę skontaktować się z osobą, która nawet nie istnieje? ...". Tom po kolacji sprawdził tę wieszczkę i jak się przekonał, jej przepowiednie do tej pory były prawdziwe, zawsze się sprawdzały, więc nie mogła kłamać. Spojrzał na dzienniki czując delikatne wibrowanie magii pod palcami. Wiedział, że to nie były zwykłe pamiętniki oraz że pomogą mu poznać Przeznaczonego. Gdy tylko chciał otworzyć jeden z nich, silna magia odepchnęła go, zaczął rzucać na nie kilka podstawowych zaklęć, które jednak niewiele skutkowały, więc sięgał po coraz bardziej zaawansowaną magię, jednak dzienniki pozostawały zamknięte.

- Co ta stara wiedźma wykombinowała by tak skutecznie je ochronić ... musi być coś ... coś przeoczyłem tylko co? - Zerknął ponownie na dzienniki. - Czyżby starucha użyła czarnej magii?

Gdy kolejne czarno-magiczne zaklęcia nie skutkowały, chłopak siadł i przysłonił ręką oczy, zastanawiając się co robi źle. Po chwili wstał i spojrzał na stół na którym leżały obydwa dzienniki. Spojrzał w lustro, zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie i nagle zrozumiał. Wziął malutki sztylet do otwierania listów i zrobił głębokie nacięcie po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Skierował dłoń na dzienniki. Magia dzienników pochłaniała krew, która na nie kapała.

- No proszę nasza wieszczka używa zakazanej magii ... magii krwi, kto by pomyślał? Teraz wszystko jasne jak go odnajdę ... - następnie przywołał pióro i zaczął pisać. Słowa które pisał w jednym zeszycie pojawiały się w drugim. Gdy skończył uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyszedł z lochów kierując się w stronę biblioteki.


	2. Rozdział 1: Pierwsze kłamstwa

Tak strasznie się cieszę że po wstawieniu prologu zobaczyłam pierwsze komentarze. **ToJa** zapraszam na rozwinięcie i mam nadzieję że zostaniesz na dłużej. **Kiara7777 **Nie ma niczego lepszego dla piszącego niż słowa że jest ciekawe, dziękuję :) . Betowała wspaniała Mato

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 1: Pierwsze kłamstwa<strong>_

Miał już dość! Stara wiedźma tak przynudzała, że nawet u Binns'a udawało mu się dłużej wytrzymać na lekcjach, nie pomijając także chrapania Rona, że też był tak głupi i nie użył zaklęcia wyciszającego! A wielka gruba księga leżąca przed nim wyglądała tak zachęcająco, by się na niej położyć, tak tylko na chwilę ...

- Psst! Harry! Harry! Wstawaj! - Szeptał Ron szturchając łokciem przyjaciela, który już prawie zasypiał na lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, chłopak spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela, a potem na postać czarownicy która już przed nim stała.

- Proszę, proszę ... Pan Potter jak zwykle lubi zwracać na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę jak widzę. - Powiedziała wyższym tonem Dolores Umbridge, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

- Myli się pani, pani profesor. - Odpowiedział chłopak patrząc w jej paciorkowate oczy, które zmrużyła jeszcze bardziej, gdy skrzyżowali ze sobą spojrzenia.

- Widzę również, że nie notował pan jak inni uczniowie Potter - uśmiechnęła się z wyższością widząc pusty pergamin chłopaka.

- Po co mam przepisywać podręcznik w zmienionej formie? - Prychnął Harry nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Będziesz robić to co ci każę. Nie mam zamiaru tolerować twojego zachowania, a wieczorem zgłosisz się do pana Filcha na szlaban, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak jest pani profesor. - Powiedział spokojnie Harry, choć w głębi duszy gotował się ze złości. Odkąd zatrudnili tą różową ropuchę z ministerstwa, lekcje Obrony przed Czarną Magią stały się gorsze od Eliksirów, co samo w sobie było dość dużym sukcesem Umbridge. Gdy lekcja się skończyła i gryfon zbliżał się wraz z przyjaciółmi do wyjścia, usłyszał za plecami głos nauczycielki:

- Ah ... i jeszcze jedno, przepiszesz to czego dziś nie notowałeś ... - zamyśliła się i po chwili dodała słodkim głosem - trzy razy, czy to jasne?

- Jak słońce proszę pani, do widzenia. - Wyszedł otwierając gwałtownie drzwi ze złości, a za nim podążyli jego przyjaciele.

Po lekcjach Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi udał się do biblioteki, by odrobić pracę domową z transmutacji. Gdy siadał przy stole, gryfonka spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem. Już wiedział, że czeka go kolejna pogadanka o tym jak się nieodpowiedzialnie zachował.

- Harry, mówiłam żebyś nie pakował się w kłopoty! Rozumiem ze jej nie lubisz, ale nie powinieneś tak się odzywać, przez to ciągle pakujesz się w szlabany!

- Ależ Hermiono, to nie wina Harry'ego - oburzył się rudzielec.

- Owszem jego Ron, powinien skupić się na lekcji, a nie spać! Nie ważne jakie by one nie były.

- Chyba nie wiesz co mówisz, widocznie uwzięła się na Harry'ego, nawet jakby nie przysnął i tak by coś wymyśliła, jakby mogła wlepić szlaban za oddychanie już dawno by to zrobiła!

- Tym bardziej nie powinien się wychylać, ministerstwo tylko czeka na nasz błąd, by przejąć całkowicie władze nad szkołą.

- Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być taka ... taka ...

- Racjonalna? - Weszła mu w słowo dziewczyna.

- Ron, nie ma sensu się kłócić, oboje macie trochę racji. - Mruknął Harry znad książek, widząc że dziewczyna chce coś dopowiedzieć dodał: - Hermiono, nie chcę poruszać już tego tematu, wystarczy mi świadomość ze muszę mieć szlaban z Filch'em.

- Może tym razem nie będzie tak źle kumplu. - Próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela Ron.

- Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję. Hermiono, gdzie powinienem szukać książki potrzebnej do tej pracy?

- Powinieneś jej szukać koło działu ksiąg zakazanych, ten regał od lewej zaraz. - Pokazała ręką.

- Dzięki, w takim razie zaraz wracam.

- Jasne Harry.

Gryfon wstał i podszedł do regału, który wskazała dziewczyna. Zaczął szukać książki do wypracowania. Nagle odwrócił się w stronę działu ksiąg zakazanych, nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że coś go tam przyciąga. Zbliżył się w stronę działu i poczuł silniejsze uczucie przyciągania. Cofnął się niepewnie, jednak po chwili skierował swoje kroki w stronę zakazanego działu. Kiedy miał już otworzyć klamkę podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki:

- Harry co ty robisz?

- Oh ... w zasadzie sam nie wiem.

- Wiesz że jeszcze chwila i wszedłbyś do działu ksiąg zakazanych? Mało masz szlabanów? - Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- To nie było umyślnie ...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Chodź dokończmy to wypracowanie, dopóki mam chęć wam pomóc.

Chłopak skinął głową, na chwilę odwracając się w stronę działu. Nie czuł już tego przyciągania, jednak wciąż o tym myślał, nie mogło mu się wydawać! Ten pokój wręcz przyciągał go. Ale dlaczego?

- Harry! Skup się, próbuję wam pomóc w pracy. - Wyrwała go z zamyślenia dziewczyna.

- Wybacz Hermiono, czy mogłabyś jeszcze raz powtórzyć?

- Tak, ale tym razem masz słuchać!

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru panował jak zwykle gwar. Pierwszacy robili przy stole zadnia domowe, inni grali w szachy czarodziejów lub eksplodującego durnia, a pozostali zajmowali się własnymi sprawami. Harry siedział przy kominku i patrzył w ogień. Lubił to robić. Płomienie go uspokajały, czuł się wtedy zrelaksowany. Po artykułach w Proroku wielu uczniów Gryffindoru odsunęła się od niego wierząc w te bzdury, które wypisywał ten szmatłowiec, prowadzony przez Skeeter. Jedynie jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie opuścili go. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Ron pochylając się nad nim:

- Nie powinieneś już iść?

Harry spojrzał na zegar i jęknął przeciągle, powinien już iść na szlaban u Filch'a.

- Dzięki za przypomnienie.

- Lepiej idź już, chyba nie chcesz siedzieć dłużej niż to konieczne?

- Wolałbym tego uniknąć, nie wiem o której wrócę, więc lepiej nie czekajcie na mnie.

Chłopak wyszedł z wieży i skierował się w stronę gabinetu woźnego. Zapukał i czekał, aż Flich wyłonił się zza drzwi swojego gabinetu.

- Pan Potter, powiadomiono mnie o pańskim szlabanie i mam coś specjalnie dla pana. - Uśmiechnął się ukazując rząd krzywych żółtych zębów. - W klasie OPCM jakiś chuligan podłożył łajnobomby. Choć mogę się założyć, że wasz dom maczał w tym palce, masz to posprzątać Potter! - Krzyknął woźny wpychając mu w ręce wiadro z mopem oraz starymi szmatami.

Harry odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę klasy. Otworzył i aż cofnął się pod wpływem smrodu. Zostawił otwarte drzwi, by zapach ulotnił się i zabrał się za sprzątanie w myślach podejrzewając bliźniaków o cały ten bałagan. Szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć miny Umbridge, gdy wybuchły bomby. Wyobrażając to sobie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Po dobrych dwóch godzinach skończył wycierać ostatnią ławkę, otarł pot z czoła i udał się w stronę gabinetu woźnego, by zakomunikować mu, że skończył. Kiedy miał już to za sobą, znów poczuł to dziwne uczucie ... z jednej strony chciał zobaczyć dlaczego tak się czuje, ale z drugiej ... nie miał ani mapy, ani peleryny, więc szanse na przyłapanie go wałęsającego się po bibliotece znacząco wzrosły. Po wewnętrznej walce za i przeciw, ciekawość jednak wygrała i skierował się w stronę biblioteki. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że musi tam iść. Rozejrzał się po korytarzach, by upewnić się, że nikt nie nadejdzie.

- _Alohomora_ - wyszeptał i biblioteka otworzyła się. Dużo ryzykował nie mając przy sobie peleryny niewidki, ale teraz zdawało się to być nieważne. Udał się prosto do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Czuł dokładnie to samo co po południu. Rozejrzał się po ponurym pomieszczeniu i wszedł bardziej w głąb. Wraz z kolejnymi krokami uczucie stawało się silniejsze. W końcu stanął przed regałem, gdzie czuł subtelne wibracje magii. Magii, która wydawała mu się znajoma. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się podekscytowany. Tylko co dalej? Obchodząc regał niechcący potrącił jedną z książek, leżących na stoliku obok. Książka upadając otworzyła się, wydając z siebie głośne zwodzenie. Harry szybko ją zamknął lecz wiedział, że osoba, która ma dziś nocny patrol korytarzy na pewno to słyszała i przyjdzie to sprawdzić. Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu, ujrzał stary, zniszczony regał na książki, gdzie dolne półki były oderwane. Niewiele myśląc wszedł tam, okrywając się szatą. Po chwili do działu ksiąg zakazanych wszedł Snape z różdżką, która rozświetlała pomieszczenie. Rozglądał się uważnie, jednak po dłuższej chwili wyszedł, nie znajdując widocznie niczego. Harry wolał poczekać w swojej kryjówce dłużej, nie chciał niepotrzebnie ryzykować szlabanem, zwłaszcza ze starym nietoperzem. Kiedy wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki był cały brudny od kurzu i pajęczyn. Nadal czuł tą magię, która go tu przyciągnęła, jednak postanowił wrócić tu jutro, tym razem przygotowany.

Wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru zauważył wtulonych pod kocem śpiących przyjaciół. Próbował po cichu przejść obok, jednak nie udało się. Pierwsza obudziła się dziewczyna:

- Harry! - spojrzała przelotnie na zegar - Czy ty wiesz która jest godzina? Martwiliśmy się z Ronem o ciebie. - Obudzony przez krzyki Hermiony Ron wstał i spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

- Stary wybacz, ale wyglądasz i cuchniesz okropnie.

- Dzięki Ron, że mi to uświadomiłeś. Teraz jeszcze bardziej czuję się brudny i śmierdzący.

- Gdzie byłeś Harry? Bo nie uwierzę, że do tej pory byłeś na szlabanie ... - Zapytała dziewczyna, ignorując wygląd Harry'ego.

- W sumie to byłem w bibliotece. - Widząc zaskoczoną minę Hermiony i zszokowaną Rona dodał. - Bo widzicie ... czułem dziwne przyciąganie do tego działu i po prostu czułem, że muszę tam iść.

- Harry, dobierze wiesz, że nie bez powodu to dział ksiąg zakazanych. Same książki skrywają w sobie mroczną i niebezpieczną magię.

- Ale ta magia nie była niebezpieczna! Jestem tego pewien!

- Nie Harry. Ta magia specjalnie może cię przyciągać. Obiecaj, że nie pójdziesz więcej do zakazanego działu.

- Ale Hermiono ... tam jest coś co mnie wzywa i ...

- Obiecaj Harry! - Naciskała czarownica patrząc na niego, ale Harry wiedział, że się nie podda. Nie tym razem. Odpowiedział jednak:

- Obiecuję ...

- A teraz chodźmy już spać, jutro zaczynamy wcześnie zajęcia.

Przyjaciele rozeszli się do swoich sypialni. Kiedy Harry wyszedł spod prysznica Ron już spał. Położył się więc również, mając wyrzuty sumienia, że okłamał Hermionę. Jednak tej obietnicy nie mógł dotrzymać.

Na śniadaniu nie mógł się skupić, co zauważyła Hermiona, ale starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, wykręcając się zmęczeniem po wczorajszym czyszczeniu klasy. Dziewczyna udała się wreszcie na zajęcia i zostali z Ronem sami. Podeszli do nich bliźniaki:

- Czołem Harry! Słyszeliśmy że wczoraj sprzątałeś klasę Obrony przed Czarną Magią. - Powiedzieli chórem.

- Niech zgadnę ... maczaliście w tym palce prawda? - zapytał patrząc na nich podejrzliwie

- Słyszałeś Fred? My tu grzecznie się witamy i na wstępie nas o coś oskarżasz

- Masz rację George, nie sądzisz że to okrutne? Choć szczerze ci współczuję.

- Powiedzcie chociaż jaką minę zrobiła Umrbidge. Myślę, że to zrekompensuje mi sprzątanie tego całego bagna.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie:

- Harry to było świetne! Najpierw próbowała usunąć wszystko za pomocą magii, a dobrze wiesz, że wtedy robi się jeszcze gorszy smród. Potem zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości, szkoda że nie widziałeś jak nie mogła złapać tchu krzycząc na nas. W końcu i tak nie dowiedziała się kto był za to odpowiedzialny - szczerzyli się.

- Szkoda, że tego nie widzieliśmy co Harry? - Powiedział Ron przeżuwając kanapkę - A może my wykręcimy jej jakiś numer?

- To kiepski pomysł. Pamiętasz jak Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie przylepca na jej krzesło?

- No tak ... cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, albo zrobił i tak będzie na ciebie.

- No właśnie, ale liczę że Fred i George nadal będą urządzać jej na lekcjach piekło. - Zwrócił się ponownie do braci Rona.

- Możesz na nas liczyć Harry! Chyba mam jeden pomysł ... chodź Fred czeka nas sporo pracy.

Gdy bliźniacy oddalili się, pierwszy cieszę przerwał Ron.

- O co chodzi z tą biblioteką?

- To już nie jest ważne, Hermiona pewnie miała rację. - By szybko zmienić temat dodał:

- Wczoraj jak wróciłem, zastałem was w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji ... - Kiedy tylko to powiedział, Ron zrobił się cały czerwony. - Jesteście teraz ze sobą?

- W zasadzie to sam nie wiem ... czasami wydaje mi się że to coś więcej, ale też nie jestem pewien, czy to nie jest aby mój wymysł. Powiedz Harry, myślisz że ona czuje coś do mnie? Tylko szczerze.

- Jestem tego pewien Ron, a ty musisz w końcu wyznać jej co czujesz.

- A co jeśli mi odmówi?

- A pamiętasz co było na balu w czwartej klasie? Co jeżeli tym razem ktoś cię ubiegnie?

- Nie pomyślałem o tym ... masz rację! Powiem jej! - Oznajmił Ron wstając zza stołu.

- Pomyśl o tym, a teraz musimy iść na lekcje.

Po lekcjach Harry udał się na błonia. Nie chciał przeszkadzać przyjaciołom zwłaszcza, że zbliżyli się ostatnio do siebie, a on jakoś niezbyt dobrze czuł się w ich towarzystwie, gdy ze sobą flirtowali. Nie miał im tego za złe zwłaszcza, że Ron już dawno się podkochiwał w Hermionie, tylko sam przed sobą nie mógł tego przyznać przez długi czas. Może w końcu wyzna jej swoje uczucia? Gryfon poszedł na pomost, z którego rozciągał się widok na jezioro. To było jego drugie miejsce, w którym mógł spokojnie uporządkować swoje myśli. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodnej tafli, oczy brązowe zmieniły się w zielone, które wydawały się wręcz hipnotyzować, by znowu zmienić się w kolor brązowy. Harry nie lubił koloru swoich oczu. Kiedy był dzieckiem, ciotka zawsze krzyczała na niego, by nie patrzył na nią jej oczami ... oczami Lily. To było pierwsze zaklęcie, którego Harry nauczył się będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, nieświadomym że jest czarodziejem. W momencie, gdy jego oczy były zwyczajne, ciocia nie krzyczała na niego aż tak bardzo. Z czasem, nie wiedząc czemu, zaczął utrzymywać to zaklęcie na sobie przez cały czas. Wręcz zapominał, że go używa nawet wtedy, gdy wiedział już, że jest czarodziejem. To było jedyne zaklęcie, do którego nie potrzebował różdżki. Od powrotu Czarnego Pana, znowu zaczął nienawidzić swojego naturalnego koloru oczu. Kolor oczu jego mamy był zielony, były bardzo ładne, a jego? Można było tylko przyrównać do barwy morderczego zaklęcia. O nim wszyscy mówili, że jest taki sam jak jego ojciec, który posiadał właśnie takie, brązowe oczy. Nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu, a Snape miał kolejny powód, by opowiadać, że jest wierną kopią swojego ojca i tym samym go dręczyć. Zaczęło się już ściemniać. Pora wdrożyć plan w życie. Harry opatulił się szalem i zakładając pelerynę niewidkę udał się w stronę zamku.

Wszedł do biblioteki, gdy pani Pince zbierała się już do opuszczenia swojej świątyni, a na to właśnie czekał chłopak. Wszystkie światła zgasły, ruszył więc do działu ksiąg zakazanych i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, by uniknąć wcześniejszej sytuacji. Ponownie stanął przed jednym z regałów, czując tą przyjemną magię. Przeszukał wszystkie książki w półkach, ale w żadnej nie znalazł źródła tej mocy. Był jednak pewien, że jest w dobrym miejscu, ale skoro na regale nic nie znalazł, to może znajdzie za nim?

Wypowiedział zaklęcie przesuwające, regał się owszem, przesunął, ale Harrego czekało kolejne rozczarowanie. Nic nie znalazł. "... Czego ja się spodziewałem? ..." Powiedział do siebie, przesuwając rękę wzdłuż zimnej ściany. I wtedy pod ręką poczuł wyraźnie ... silniejsze wibracje magii ... Czyżby to czego szukał znajdowało się za kamiennym murem? A może tak jak na Pokątnej, trzeba wcisnąć odpowiednie cegły? Po wielu próbach nic się jednak nie stało i chłopak zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

- Szlag by to trafił! _Bombarda! _- Rzucając zaklęcie eksplozji nie spodziewał się, że zostanie ono wchłonięte, a tym bardziej, że dzięki temu zostanie otwarte sekretne pomieszczenie. Zaskoczony zaczął niepewnie iść w kierunku nowo otwartego schowka. Wchodząc poczuł przyjemny lekki powiew magii.

- _Lumos _- Wyszeptał by oświetlić miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Nie było ono wielkie, mógł śmiało je przyrównać do komórki pod schodami, w której spędził większość dzieciństwa. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, ale szybko odrzucił myśli o swoim dzieciństwie zauważając, że w jednej ze ścian brakuje kilku cegieł. Podchodząc bliżej i oświetlając skrytkę zauważył, że coś w niej leży. Niewiele myśląc sięgnął po to ręką. Wyciągnął przedmiot, obejrzał i stwierdził, że to książka. Nadal czuł odrobinę magii, ale w chwili gdy tylko dotknął jej ręką, cała odczuwana przez niego magia znikła. Nie rozumiał tego. Nie chcąc jednak dłużej przybywać w tym miejscu, wyszedł z ukrytego pomieszczenia. W chwili, w której to zrobił, ściana powróciła do poprzedniego wyglądu. Schował więc książkę do torby i przesunął regał na swoje miejsce. Po chwili wyszedł z biblioteki, kierując się w stronę wieży Gryffidoru.

Gdy już znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu, w dormitorium, odetchnął z ulgą. Na szczęście nie zobaczył swoich przyjaciół w pokoju wspólnym. Siadając na kanapie przed kominkiem otworzył torbę i wyciągnął z niej swoje dzisiejsze odkrycie, magia nie była już wyczuwalna wcale. Nie widząc czemu, czuł się tym faktem zawiedziony. Książka była czarna, dość gruba i miała przyjemną w dotyku skórzaną oprawę oraz złote zdobienia. Cholera, zmienia się w Hermionę! Ale zdecydowanie, gdyby czuł taki pociąg do zwykłych książek, zapewne byłby teraz kujonem. Ostatni raz zachwycając się wyglądem książki postanowił ją otworzyć. Natrafił jednak na kolejną przeszkodę. Cokolwiek robił by ją otworzyć, pozostawała zamknięta. Siłowanie się nie miało sensu, postanowił zastanowić się nad tym jutro. Dzięki Merlinowi jutro zaczynał się weekend.

Wstał jako ostatni. Cóż, cieszył się chociaż, że nikt go nie obudził. Przynajmniej mógł się wyspać po wczorajszej nocnej eskapadzie. Po orzeźwiającym prysznicu ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył tam Rona, który grał z Seamusem w szachy czarodziejów. Widząc minę tego drugiego, wiedział że przegrywa. Kiedy Harry do nich podszedł było już po meczu.

- Ha! Znowu wygrałem! - Triumfował nad swoją wygraną jego przyjaciel.

- No tylko bez takich! - Odezwał się Seamus - Jeżeli będziesz się tak zachowywać przestaniesz mieć przeciwników i z kim wtedy będziesz grać?

- Ma rację Ron. - Wtrącił Harry.

-Oh, cześć Harry, wyspałeś się?

- Pewnie. Dzięki, że mnie nie obudziliście.

- Cóż, próbowaliśmy. - Powiedział Seamus. - Ale stary, na co ci tyle zaklęć wyciszających?!

- Wiesz przecież jak Ron chrapie ... - Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Też racja.

- Ej! Ja wcale nie chrapię! - Wykrzyknął zbulwersowany rudzielec.

- Tak, tak ... - Pokręcił z politowaniem głową Seamus. - Nawet Neville nauczył się rzucać zaklęcie wyciszające perfekcyjnie.

- To nic nie znaczy!

- Sam sobie przeczysz Ron, zresztą nieważne jutro chcę dogrywkę! - Powiedział Seamus żegnając się.

Gdy się oddalił, Harry usiadł koło przyjaciela.

- Naprawdę tak głośno chrapię?

- Nie obraź się, ale tak, nie ważne jednak. Powiedz, jak poszło wczoraj? - Gdy tylko o tym wspomniał, twarz Rona przybrała ognistą barwę, tak samo jak jego włosy.

- Zawaliłem sprawę Harry.

- Jak to? Nie powiedziałeś jej?

- W sumie to nie wiem ... - Widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego, uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę. - Bo widzisz, wczoraj po lekcjach byłym z nią w bibliotece, a ona jak zwykle wytykała mi błędy w wypracowaniu z obrony, które jest zadane na przyszły tydzień. Rozumiesz! Na przyszły tydzień! Ale to nie ważne ... gdy czytała książkę zapytałem, czy między nami coś się zmieniło. Spojrzała na mnie unosząc brwi, więc powiedziałem ... no wiesz o co mi chodzi ...

Gdy Ron opowiadał, jak wyglądały jego próby zdobycia Hermiony, Harry miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stający naprzeciwko niego stół. W życiu nie słyszał gorszego wyznania miłości! O ile można to w ogóle nazwać wyznaniem ...

- A co Hermiona odpowiedziała? - Nie wątpił w inteligencję dziewczyny, ale po takim wyznaniu miała prawo nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. Nikt normalny by się w tym nie połapał!

- Powiedziała, że znajdzie kolejny sposób, by zamknąć usta Skeeter. To że jest już zarejestrowanym animagiem nie znaczy, że nie ma na nią innego sposobu i na pewno go znajdzie ... - Powiedział Ron załamanym głosem.

"... No tak ... cała Hermiona. ..." Pomyślał Harry i choć cieszył się, że tak go wspiera uważał, że nie jest to czas na łechtanie własnego ego, kiedy Ron jest załamany.

- Emm ... może z nią porozmawiać? I tak w sumie muszę iść do biblioteki coś sprawdzić, może dowiem się czegoś więcej o czym ona myśli?

- Serio to zrobisz?! Kurdę dzięki stary! Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć! - Ron wstał i poklepał Harry'ego przyjaźnie po plecach.

- To nic takiego, ja się zbieram, a ty w tym czasie postaraj się nie popadać w depresję.

Gdy Harry opuścił pokój wspólny, skierował się w stronę biblioteki. Pierwszy raz odkąd był w tej szkole przybywał tyle czasu w bibliotece. W tak krótkim czasie! Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona nie będzie wypytywać o jego wczorajszą nieobecność, a ją w przeciwieństwie do Rona ciężko zbyć. W momencie gdy przekroczył próg biblioteki, od razu rozpoznał ją po włosach, podszedł i usiadł naprzeciwko, nie chcąc jej przerywać. Czekał, aż sama zwróci na niego uwagę. Po chwili uniosła wzrok znad książki, zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedział, że musi znaleźć jak najszybciej jakąś wymówkę, a raczej kolejne kłamstwo.

- Harry, gdzie ty wczoraj byłeś? Nie widziałam cię odkąd skończyliśmy wczoraj lekcje, a jak szliśmy z Ronem spać, również cię nie było. - Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- Ja ... - "... Myśl Harry, myśl! Musi być coś w co nawet ona uwierzy! ..." - Byłem wczoraj u Dumbledore'a, a raczej spędziłem czas na koczowaniu u niego przed gabinetem ... miałem nadzieję, że go spotkam, jednak się przeliczyłem. - Powiedział wlepiając wzrok w stół.

- Oh Harry ... - Powiedziała współczującym głosem Hermiona, chwytając jego rękę w przyjacielskim uścisku. - Tak mi przykro, wiem że od początku roku nie ma z nim kontaktu, ale jestem pewna, że jak wróci i wszystko nam wyjaśni.

Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej przez to kłamstwo. Była dla niego taka miła, a on tak ją oszukał! Uśmiechnął się smutno w jej stronę.

- Hermiono ... powiedz, a jak mają się sprawy z Ronem?

- Z Ronem? Wszystko w porządku, coś się stało?

- W zasadzie to nie ... ale myślę, że powinnaś przemyśleć wczorajszą rozmowę z Ronem.

- Wczorajszą rozmowę? Hmm ... - Zamyśliła się. - No dobrze, ale dopiero jak skończę te zadania. - Wskazała stertę pergaminów koło książek.

- Em ... jeszcze jedno Hermiono, mogłabyś mi w czymś pomóc? Widzisz ... poszukuję książki o magicznych przedmiotach, które są zaklęte ...

- Jest dużo takich książek Harry, musisz dokładniej sprecyzować czego szukasz.

"... Chyba to był zły pomysł pytać Hermionę, tylko jak się teraz wycofać? ..." Harry w myśli błyskawicznie szukał drogi wyjścia.

- Wiem! Zapytam pani Pince, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać Hermiono, bo widzę, że masz naprawdę dużo pracy i ...

- Nie wygłupiaj się Harry. Wiesz, że zawsze chętnie ci pomogę.

To nie wyglądało dobrze. Nie chciał znowu jej oszukiwać, ale w tym momencie nie widział innego wyjścia.

- Napisał do mnie Syriusz ... - Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie dziewczyny Harry kontynuował. - W liście opowiedział mi, że znalazł pewną książkę, ale jest ona obłożona jakimś zaklęciem, tak że nawet nie można jej otworzyć. Poprosił mnie o pomoc. W sumie to tyle. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Dziewczyna ponownie zamyśliła się. Po chwili wstała i podeszła do pobliskich regałów, wyciągnęła kilka książek, wracając położyła je przed Harry'm.

- Myślę że te książki mogą ci pomóc. Jak tylko skończę, chętnie ci pomogę Harry.

- Nie trzeba Hermiono, naprawdę dużo już mi pomogłaś, poza tym chciałbym się sam tym zająć.

- Skoro tak mówisz, ale pamiętaj jeżeli natkniesz się na coś czego nie rozumiesz, służę pomocą.

- Dziękuję. - Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i otworzył pierwszą ze stosu książkę o magii obronnej.

* * *

><p>Tom właśnie kroił składniki do swojego eliksiru na zatamowanie krwi. W tym roku Slughorn kazał im warzyć wyjątkowo trudne eliksiry, które potem wykorzystywali aurorzy. Wrzucił pokrojony imbir i zamieszał trzy razy w przeciwnym kierunku do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Mikstura przybrała blado niebieski kolor, była idealna. - Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do siebie. Do końca lekcji zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. Przelał eliksir do fiolki i położył na biurku profesora, który spojrzał na wynik jego pracy z zachwytem w oczach.<p>

- Tom! To wręcz niesamowite jaki posiadasz talent w warzeniu eliksirów, nie myślałeś o karierze mistrza? Jestem pewien, że z twoimi umiejętnościami zaszedłbyś daleko. - Zachwalał głośno.

- Eliksiry to naprawdę fascynujące zajęcie profesorze i doceniam pana słowa, jednakże myślę, że chciałbym w życiu czegoś innego.

- Jestem pewien chłopcze, że dokonasz wielkich czynów. Pamiętaj, jeżeli czegoś będziesz potrzebować nie wahaj się pytać.

- Dziękuję profesorze. - Tom powrócił na swoje miejsce i czekał na zakończenie lekcji, podczas gdy nauczyciel Eliksirów sprawdzał postępy innych uczniów.

Po lekcjach, chłopak wraz z innymi Ślizgonami kierowali się w stronę dormitorium przechodząc koło biblioteki. Poczuł nagle dziwną magię, nie znał jej, ale wydawała mu się znajoma. Jednak to uczucie po chwili zniknęło. Postanowił wieczorem przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Gdy pisał wypracowanie w swoim pokoju dla prefektów naczelnych, usłyszał pukanie. Zirytowany otworzył drzwi machnięciem różdżki.

Do pokoju wszedł Regulus i schylił głowę w powitaniu.

- Panie, przyszłem cię poinformować że...arghhh!

Chłopak upadł na ziemię, starając się tłumić krzyki bólu. Tom stanął nad nim, napawając się jego krzykami, po chwili zwolnił zaklęcie.

- Wiesz, że nie lubię jak ktoś mi przeszkadza zwłaszcza, gdy jestem zajęty! Powiedz co cię podkusiło przeszkadzać mi, zwłaszcza że cię nie wzywałem.

- W ... wybacz panie, ale Dumbledore cię wzywa, ponoć to nie może czekać.

"... No tak, ten stary piernik, mógł się tego domyślić ..."

- Ten staruch poczeka ile będzie konieczne, a teraz wyjdź!

Chłopak z trudem wstał i szybko wyszedł z pokoju prefekta.

- Przeklęty Dumbledore! Czego on może znowu chcieć? - Nie chcąc jednak tracić reputacji wzorowego ucznia, Tom udał się do gabinetu wzywającego go nauczyciela, stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się po chwili i wyszedł z nich nauczyciel transmutacji.

- Czekałem na ciebie Tom. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem ci w niczym ważnym?

- Nie profesorze - "... Ty zawsze przeszkadzasz ..."dodał w myślach.

Nauczyciel odsunął się od drzwi i przepuścił swojego ucznia, który usiadł naprzeciwko biurka swojego profesora. Albus zajął swoje miejsce i spojrzał na ucznia.

- Może herbaty? Albo cytrynowego dropsa?

- Nie, dziękuje profesorze.

- W takim razie pozwolisz, że sam się chętnie napiję. - Stuknął swoją różdżką w krawędź filiżanki, która napełniła się naparem.

- Chciał mnie Pan widzieć.

- Tak Tom, ostatnio rozmawiałem z Profesorem Slughor'nem, bardzo cię chwalił i powiedział, że nawet podpisuje ci pozwolenia na korzystanie z działu ksiąg zakazanych.

Tom już wiedział do czego Dumbledore zmierzał, jednak milczał czekając na dalszy ciąg.

- Powiedz Tom, czego szukasz w tym dziale? Może mógłbym ci pomóc? Jestem pewien, że oszczędziłoby ci to sporo czasu.

- Niczego nie szukam profesorze, po prostu chcę uzupełniać swoją wiedzę, a niestety biblioteka już nie posiada informacji, które mnie satysfakcjonują.

- Czy interesuje cię czarna magia chłopcze?

- Nie profesorze. W dziale ksiąg zakazanych jest wiele innych ciekawych pozycji, których nie można dostać w bibliotece: np. na temat Grindelwald'a, albo o mugolskich polowań na czarodziejów w średniowieczu, ich sposobach na uśmiercanie nas.

- Rozumiem, jednak ten dział nie bez powodu jest zakazany i jednak wolałbym chłopcze, byś tam więcej nie chodził. Magia potrafi być nieraz bardzo kusząca.

- Nie dla mnie, potrafię się temu oprzeć.

- Nie Tom, nie chcę ryzykować. Powiem twojemu opiekunowi, by więcej nie podpisywał ci pozwoleń.

- Rozumiem, jednak pozwoli pan, że udam się tam ostatni raz? Chciałbym dokończyć pewną książkę.

Mężczyzna patrzył chwilę na chłopaka. Zdziwił się, że ten nie protestował w sprawie zakazanego działu lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Dobrze Tom, ostatni raz masz moje pozwolenie.

- Dziękuję.

Ślizgon wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu odprowadzany wzrokiem swojego profesora.

Gdy Tom wyszedł, profesor transmutacji wziął filiżankę i upił łyk swojej herbaty.

"... _Robię to tylko dla twojego dobra chłopcze ... mimo, że się wypierasz, widzę jak czarna magia cię pociąga, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno ..."_

Tom był wściekły.

"... _jak ten stary manipulator śmiał się wtrącać! Niech sobie nie myśli, że jak dostał zakaz ,to nie będzie tam chodził. Dobrze, że jest tak naiwny. Wierzy, że zastosuję się do jego poleceń ..."_

Wszedł do biblioteki, wcześniej pokazując pozwolenie. Na szczęście pomieszczenie było puste, ponieważ trwała uczta, a bibliotekarka jak zwykle była w swoim świecie. Wszedł do działu ksiąg zakazanych, rzucił przezornie zaklęcie alarmujące, gdyby ktoś przechodził. Poszedł w głąb pomieszczenia i gdy zbliżył się do regału, gdzie znajdowała się skrytka poczuł tę magię! Tym razem nie zniknęła tak szybko, czuł ją wyraźnie, była tak podobna i jednocześnie różna od jego własnej. Odsunął regał zaklęciem i wymówił kolejne, by otworzyć tajemne przejście, które reagowało tylko na jego magię, i jeżeli to prawda, również na magię jego Przeznaczonego. Oświetlił pomieszczenie i potwierdziło się to o czym myślał, miejsce gdzie był dziennik było puste.

Ale jak to możliwe? Kasandra mówiła, że jeszcze się nie narodził, więc jak po roku ... chociaż to przepowiednia, nie powinienem brać jej dosłownie ... ale skoro to metafora, to jak powinienem ją odebrać? Czy może coś przeoczył? W takim razie co?

Nie chcąc jednak ryzykować, skierował się do wyjścia z ciasnego pomieszczenia. Wychodząc potrącił coś nogą, schylił się i sięgnął po tą rzecz. Gdy na nią spojrzał nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia.

W ręce trzymał szal w barwach Gryffindoru.


	3. Rozdział 2: Rozdarcie

No to oddaję w wasze ręce drugi rozdział tego opowiadania mam nadzieje że nie zawiedziecie się :). Niestety również informuje że fakt że dodaje tak szybko rozdziały nie znaczy że tak je szybko pisze ( a szkoda ;) ) Do tego rozdziału miałam już wszystko gotowe i zbetowane przez Mato, zaczęłam w wakacje a moje tempo to rozdział na miesiąc. Ale kto wie, jeżeli dacie mi odpowiedniego kopa motywacji postaram się dać z siebie więcej! Dziękuje **ToJa** za ostatni komentarz, co do mieszania czasu chciałam przedstawić myśli głównych bohaterów z ich własnego puntu widzenia i perspektywy czasu. **Susan **chyba po tym rozdziale nie zaspokoję twojej ciekawości a dodam więcej niewiadomych. Dziękuję również obserwatorom i tych co śledzą moje opowiadanie. Wszyscy jesteście świetni! A ja lecę pisać rozdział 3. Miłego czytania!

Betowała: Niezastąpiona Mato

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 2: Rozdarcie<strong>_

"... Więc mój Przeznaczony jest w Gryffindorze? To nieco komplikuje sprawy ..." - myślał Tom podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa - "... A może to pomyłka? Nie... to nie może być błąd, pomieszczenie reaguje tylko na moją magię i jego ... muszę obmyślić plan co może być trudne przez głęboką przepaść pomiędzy domami węża i lwa, pieczęć z dziennika nie została jeszcze zerwana więc nie odkrył jak go otworzyć, a skoro jest gryfonem pewnie to potrwa ... że też ze wszystkich domów musiał być to Gryffindor! Sam dołożyłem wszelkich starań by przepaść się powiększyła, a teraz mój Przeznaczony jest mieszkańcem wrogiego domu! Los najwidoczniej lubi sobie ze mnie kpić. ..."

- Panie Riddle - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos nauczycielki - proszę nam powiedzieć co pan widzi w swojej filiżance.

Popatrzył z ukosa na stertę fusów herbacianych na dnie filiżanki, nie widział tam kompletnie nic! A stara nauczycielka patrzała na niego wyczekująco. Przeklął w duchu tego kto wymyślił te durne zajęcia i jeszcze raz spojrzał na fusy. Tym razem jednak nie widział tylko fusów ... pochylił się nad naczyniem i zauważył kształt. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz czy mu się na pewno nie przewidziało, jednak nie mylił się choć było to dziwne, gdy przed jego oczami sterta fusów zaczęła nabierać kształtów.

- Widzę błyskawicę - powiedział i czekał na reakcje nauczycielki która zajrzała do środka naczynia i uśmiechnęła się.

- Doskonale panie Riddle, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu - odeszła od stolika Toma i zwróciła się do wszystkich - Błyskawica to jeden z najpotężniejszych symboli który oznacza wielką moc i zwiastun wielkich wydarzeń, oznacza również uwolnienie zduszonych emocji i uczuć. Może wskazywać na nadejście potężnego psychiczno-emocjonalnego uwolnienia takich emocji jak złość,wrogość,wściekłość czy też zazdrość i miłość, naprawdę to niesamowite – Stara nauczycielka aż podskakiwała z podniecenia, opowiadając o tym uczniom. - Uważam Tom, że wkrótce twoje życie znacząco się zmieni. A pan panie Malfoy, co pan widzi? - Zwróciła się tym razem do siedzącego naprzeciwko Riddle'a ucznia.

Abraxas wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na dno filiżanki. W leżących tam fusach zobaczył dziwny kształt. Przypominał mu zwierzę.

- Widzę coś co przypomina mi wielkiego kota, który ma ... chyba nastroszone futro pani profesor.

- Ah tak ... - zamyśliła się patrząc na filiżankę. - Kot również ma bardzo ciekawe znaczenie. Może nie tak potężne jak błyskawica, ale również zwiastujące zmiany. Kot jest często symbolem seksualnym, bardziej związany z potrzebą czułości. Ogólnie kot we śnie może ostrzegać przed podstępem i fałszywością lub wzywać do większego zaufania własnej intuicji. A nastroszone futro może oznaczać, że jest dziki. Oznacza to próbę nawiązania kontaktu z kimś agresywnym, nieufnym, niebezpiecznym, o szybkich reakcjach. Będziesz musiał wykazać się taktem, czujnością i inteligencją, by nie sprowokować go do ataku. Naprawdę wspaniałe dziś wróżby zobaczyliście moi drodzy jestem z was dumna! I oczywiście kolejne pięć punktów dla Slytherinu! To wszystko na dziś moi drodzy i proszę na następne zajęcia napisać rolkę pergaminu o tym co zobaczyliście w waszych filiżankach.

- Ej! Abraxusie, nie zapomnij wspomnieć o tym symbolu seksualnym! - Powiedział głośno Lastrange, na co pozostali Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie cieszę się że chociaż je posiadam - odpowiedział patrząc na niego wymownie. Jednak ten drugi poszerzył swój uśmiech i Abraxas już wiedział o czym ten drugi zaraz wspomni, to był czas na odwrót

- Jednak jeżeli zmienisz swoje przedmiotowe podejście do kobiet to kto wie może w końcu jakakolwiek zwróci na ciebie swoją uwagę? A teraz jeżeli pozwolisz udam się na następne zajęcia i tobie też to radzę, wiesz że Tom nie lubi kiedy odbierają nam punkty za spóźnianie. - Na szczęście imię Riddle'a poskutkowało i Lastrange się wycofał na co Abraxas odetchnął z ulgą, tylko jak długo jeszcze uda mu się go zwodzić by ten kretyn nie rozpowiedział każdemu jego tajemnicy?

Po lekcjach Abraxas znalazł Toma w bibliotece. Towarzyszyli mu Avery, Lastrange, Mulciber i Black. Rzadko widywał ich wszystkich razem, musiało to znaczyć, że Riddle czegoś od nich oczekuje. Tylko czego? Abraxas podszedł do ich stolika, który znacząco był oddalony od pozostałych, mimo, że samo pomieszczenie biblioteki było puste jak zawsze, gdy Tom przebywał z nimi wszystkimi w jednym pomieszczeniu.

- Panie? - Zwrócił się do Toma . Tylko gdy byli z nim sami nazywali go tak by nie odkryć jego maski wzorowego ucznia. Tom jednak zignorował Abraxasa i zwrócił się do wszystkich.

- Mam dla was zadanie, które wymaga niemałego zaangażowania i wierzę, że mnie nie zawiedziecie ... - Obserwował jak wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na siebie niepewnie zastanawiając się, czy któryś z nich coś więcej wie. Po chwili było jasne, że nikt nic nie wie i wszyscy spojrzeli ponownie na Toma - Potrzebuję informacji o każdym Gryfonie od pierwszego rocznika włącznie ... Chcę wiedzieć o tych, którzy najbardziej się wyróżniają na swoim roku talentem i mocą. Macie dla mnie zdobyć te informacje w ciągu hmm ... - zamyślił się i uśmiechnął widząc przerażone miny Averego, Lastrange i Mulcibera oraz obojętne Malfoya i Blacka - tygodnia.

- Ale Panie, to nie możliwe! To za mało czasu, nie wspominając o tym, że Gryfoni nas nienawidzą!

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć Avery, że Ślizgoni nie potrafią zdobyć czegoś tak prostego jak informacje? - Odpowiedział Tom, a jego oczy na chwilę zalśniły czerwienią, na co chłopak wzdrygnął się.

- Proszę o wybaczenie Panie, zrobię wszystko byś dostał upragnione informacje.

- Jeżeli którykolwiek z was zawiedzie, wiecie co was czeka. Malfoy i Black sprawdzicie roczniki od piątego wzwyż, Avery i reszta pozostałe. - Ślizgoni skinęli głowami i odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy Tom został sam, spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszedł z pomieszczania było już późne popołudnie więc miał jeszcze czas. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę trzeciego piętra, po drodze odjął kilku pierwszorocznym gryfonom punkty co poprawiło mu humor. Niestety na krótko, ponieważ po niewczasie przypomniał sobie, że teraz nie może zrażać do siebie gryfonów tylko traktować ich najwyżej z chłodną obojętnością. Chociaż, zawsze można ich zastraszyć tak że nie pisną słówka kto im odjął punkty, tak... to był dobry pomysł. Gdy korytarz był pusty podszedł do posągu jednookiej czarownicy i wypowiedział hasło stukając w jej garb różdżką.

- Dissendium – Kiedy Tom wypowiedział te słowa posąg odsunął się i ukazał mu ukryte przejście, które zamknęło się gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg. Korytarz, którym szedł był brudny i pełen pajęczyn, zastanawiał się czy ktokolwiek od zbudowania zamku przez założycieli odkrył to przejście. Ściany pokrywała tak gruba warstwa brudu, że sama nasuwała się myśl, iż musiało minąć sporo czasu odkąd zaczął się zbierać. Tom doszedł do końca drogi i założył na siebie pelerynę, a na głowę kaptur. Wyszedł z przejścia upewniając się że nikt go nie widział i szybko opuścił Miodowe Królestwo, nie znosił tego miejsca, wszyscy tutaj zaczynając od rodzin z dziećmi, które patrzyły z zachwytem na różnokolorowe słodycze, pracowników i kończąc na uczniach Hogwartu, wyglądali dla niego zbyt szczęśliwie, chciał by te ich uśmiechy znikły z ich twarzy.

Wyszedł na ulice Hogsmeade, zaczynało się już ściemniać, ale wciąż miał dostatecznie dużo czasu by załatwić swoje sprawy i zdążyć na czas wrócić. Szedł przez dłuższy czas główną ulicą miasteczka, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia innych czarodziejów, następnie skierował się w stronę bocznej uliczki i wstąpił do „Derwisza i Bangesa".

Pomieszczenie było brudne i obskurne, tak samo jak właściciel, który patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie, prychnął pod nosem i wrócił do czytania "Proroka Codziennego". Tom nie był tu od dłuższego czasu i widział, że przybyło sporo nowych podejrzanych przedmiotów w tym osobliwie powieszone nad ladą głowy skrzatów domowych. Zaczął powoli przechadzać się po sklepie i oglądać to co było na półkach. Większość z tych rzeczy niestety okazywała się śmieciami, które pokrywały spore warstwy kurzu, wiedział jednak, że im głębiej wchodzi tym bardziej niebezpieczne przedmioty może znaleźć. Gdy miał już się wycofywać z głębi sklepu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na starej zniszczonej szafie, której wcześniej tu nie widział. Szyby były przyciemnione, a jedno skrzydło drzwi szafy zwisało smętnie na pojedynczym zawiasie. Podszedł do niej i otworzył to co zostało z drzwi szafy. W środku znajdowały się dwie półki, jedna zerwana na dole oraz druga na samej górze, mająca może z piętnaście centymetrów wysokości. Rzucił jeszcze przezornie zaklęcie na wykrywanie klątw i zaczął przeszukiwanie mebla. Na dole nie było nic, więc postanowił przeszukać górną półkę, podniósł rękę i zaczął poszukiwania czegokolwiek, nie pomylił się, jego ręka na coś natrafiła, wyciągnął ją. W dłoni trzymał zakurzony medalion, czuł wibrującą od niego magię oraz coś znajomego. Przetarł go skrajem szaty nie chcąc ryzykować uszkodzenia zaklęciem. Wiedział, że nie był to zwykły medalion, patrzył na niego z pożądaniem w oczach szybko podchodząc do lady sklepu.

- Ile chcesz za to? - Pokazał znalezisko sprzedawcy, który wyrwał mu z ręki medalion i zaczął dokładnie oglądać. Widział również jak oczy sprzedawcy rozszerzają się w szoku, więc stary gbur wie jaki ma skarb w sklepie.

- To nie jest na sprzedaż, zjeżdżaj stąd! - Jednak widząc czerwony błysk spod kaptura nieznajomego, nieznacznie się cofnął od lady.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. - Stwierdził Tom - Albo mi to sprzedasz i będziesz mieć z tego jakąkolwiek korzyść, albo po prostu wezmę to siłą.

- Nie odważysz się! - Pisnął mężczyzna i sięgnął po różdżkę do rękawa.

Jednak było już za późno, Tom był szybszy od niego.

- _Imperio_ – strumień zaklęcia trafił w swój cel, który stał teraz patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w ścianę. - Nie będziesz pamiętał mojego przyjścia tutaj, a gdy wyjdę będziesz zachowywać się tak jak zawsze, zrozumiałeś? - Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, więc Tom wycofał się do wyjścia. Kiedy spojrzał przez szybę mężczyzna znowu czytał gazetę. Zdobył to co chciał, więc pora wracać do zamku.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zastał ze swoich popleczników tylko Malfoya, który pochylał się nad pergaminem trzymając w ręce pióro, którym notował na nim coś zawzięcie.

- Czy ktoś pytał o moją nieobecność Abraxasie? - zapytał.

- Jakiś czas temu odwiedził nas Slughorn, gdy pytał o ciebie powiedziałem, że robisz obchód. Wątpię, by cokolwiek podejrzewał, a tym bardziej, że poszedłeś do Hogsmeade.

Tom spojrzał przenikliwie na Abraxasa, był jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, jeszcze się na nim nie zawiódł i znał go najbardziej co doskonale sprawdzało się w wypadkach takich jak ten.

- Czy coś jeszcze się stało kiedy mnie nie było?

- Nie. Rozpoczęliśmy selekcję Gryfonów tak jak sobie tego życzyłeś. – Ślizgon spojrzał na Toma, który właśnie obracał w dłoniach medalion i jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

- Czy to jest to o czym myślę?

- Dokładnie to … jedna z pamiątek po Salazarze.

- Jak ci się udało to znaleźć? To musi być warte niemałą fortunę!

- Powiedzmy, że miałem szczęście. – Mówiąc to uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Niestety, sprzedawca nie chciał współpracować, więc musiałem go do tego zmusić.

Sam wyraz twarzy Riddle'a mówił Ślizgonowi wszystko, wątpił żeby Tom posunął się do morderstwa, ale na pewno nie zdobył naszyjnika legalnymi metodami. Możliwe, że rzucił niewybaczalne jednak Abraxas wiedział, że lepiej tego nie komentować, jeżeli posunie się zbyt daleko może oberwać jakąś paskudną klątwą, więc wrócił do spisu gryfonów. Tom obserwował go chwilę jednak po chwili wyciągnął jakąś księgę, Abraxas spojrzał kątem oka na jej oprawę by zobaczyć tytuł, jednak nie znalazł go, zauważył za to, że jego pan nie jest chyba zadowolony z jej zawartości, ciekawość zwyciężyła i postanowił zapytać:

- Co to za księga?

- Mój dziennik – odpowiedział Tom nie patrząc na niego .

Zaskoczył Malfoya swoją odpowiedzią, Abraxas nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale nie spodziewał się po Tomie prowadzenia dziennika. Wiedział, że musiało być w tym drugie dno, długo nie musiał czekać na dalszą część tłumaczeń:

- Abraxasie dziennik jest zabezpieczony tak, by nikt inny nie mógł do niego zajrzeć. Jakie jest według ciebie najlepsze rozwiązanie? A może sam chcesz przetestować? - Wyciągnął rękę tak, by Ślizgon mógł wziąć dziennik i obserwował jego poczynania.

Abraxas nie zaczął od podstawowej magii, tylko od razu zaczął rzucać na dziennik czarno magiczne zaklęcia, które jednak nie skutkowały. Zamyślił się na chwilę i spróbował również podstawowych zaklęć, które również nie otworzyły dziennika.

- Czyżby … - Powiedział sam do siebie, spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciw niego Toma "... w końcu to On ... dla niego nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych ..." – Czy to możliwe, że użyłeś magii krwi?

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, tego mógł się spodziewać po Malfoyu, błyskotliwy umysł jak i wiedza … może nie tak wielka jak jego, ale jednak widać, że pochodzi z rodziny gdzie parają się czarną magią.

- Doskonale … jesteś jedynym z tej bandy kretynów, który używa mózgu.

- To niesamowite Panie, że potrafisz opanować tak starą i zaawansowaną magię, – Powiedział spokojnie Abraxas, choć w środku naprawdę był zdumiony zdolnościami Riddle'a. Wiedział, że jest potężny, ale nie spodziewał się aż takich umiejętności w tak młodym przecież wieku.

- Jak myślisz, ile zajęłoby zwykłemu człowiekowi dojście do tego, że jest to magia krwii? Dajmy na to zdolnemu Gryfonowi?

- Phh! - Abraxas parsknął – Gryfoni to kretyni i nie ma tam rodzin, które by skalały się mrokiem, są na to zbyt prawi. Dlatego wątpię, by którykolwiek wiedział cokolwiek o tej dziedzinie magii.

- Tego się właśnie obawiałem … pozostaje czekać – powiedział do siebie Tom.

- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z listą, którą robimy?

- Być może … jednak to nie jest rozmowa na tą chwilę.

Abraxas wolał nie ryzykować dalszego wdrążania się w temat, więc go porzucił.

- Pozwolisz Panie, że udam się już do swojego pokoju ?

- Jeszcze jedna sprawa Abraxasie. Biblioteka w waszym dworze ma zapewne wiele ksiąg, których nie można znaleźć w Hogwarcie. – Chłopak skinął głową więc Tom kontynuował: – Potrzebuję każdej informacji o Przeznaczonych. Podkreślam również, że to o czym dziś rozmawialiśmy ma być poufne i masz w to nikogo nie mieszać. Czy się zrozumieliśmy?

- Tak, ale jak mam znaleźć te księgi nie informując nikogo?

- Macie w domu skrzaty domowe, napisz do jakiegokolwiek. Na pewno coś znajdą. Rozkaż im to wysłać i poinformuj o milczeniu.

- Mam napisać do skrzata domowego?!

- Czy masz coś przeciwko Abraxasie? - Zapytał niby spokojnie Tom, ale drugi Ślizgon widział ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Nie ... oczywiście, że nie. Jutro zrobię to z samego rana, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz ... – Skinął kierunku Toma głową na dobranoc i oddalił się do sypialni współdomowników.

Gdy Riddle został sam, ponownie wziął dziennik i przekartkował puste strony. Ile jeszcze będzie musiał czekać? Skoro jego Przeznaczony jest Gryfonem ... Czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, że odkryje zabezpieczanie w postaci magii krwi? A może księgi się mylą i nie jest możliwe, by dwie osoby posiadały bliźniaczą magię? Nie znosił niepewnych informacji tak samo jak ich braku. Miał dużo pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi. Przeznaczeni zawsze byli uważani za legendy lub brednie, opowiadane przez niepoczytalnych psychicznie magów. Wstał i skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni dla prefektów. Jeżeli On jest kluczem do potęgi, zdobędzie go. Nieważne jakim kosztem.

* * *

><p>Harry zapukał do gabinetu nauczycielki OPCM i wszedł do środka, odruchowo pocierając prawą dłoń drugą ręką. Wiedział co oznacza kara pod nadzorem różowej ropuchy. Jego złość potęgowała świadomość, że tym razem zarobił szlaban z winy Malfoya i jego goryli.<p>

-Potter, zapraszam - Dolores Umbridge nie zwróciła na niego uwagi pisząc na jakimś pergaminie zawzięcie.

"... Pewnie kolejna ustawa ..." pomyślał Harry "... ciekawe co tym razem. Zakaz śmiania się? A może przyznawanie dodatkowych punktów tym, którzy pogrążą Pottera w większym bagnie niż jest teraz? O tak to do niej by pasowało ..."

Gdy Umridge odłożyła pióro, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Wskazała Harry'emu miejsce przy bocznej ścianie gabinetu gdzie stał mały stolik, nad którym wisiał portret trzech kotów bawiących się włóczką. Podała mu arkusz pergaminu i pióro:

- Napiszesz dwadzieścia razy „nie będę opowiadać kłamstw".

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać Umbridge już dawno by padła trupem. Wyrwał jej arkusz i pióro. Nauczycielka jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła i stanęła obok biurka:

- Czekam panie Potter, aż zaczniesz. – Powiedziała słodkim głosem, w którym było słychać drwinę.

Harry wziął pióro i zaczął pisać. Poczuł piekącą ranę, która znowu się otworzyła na jego dłoni, gdy napisał zdanie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dać satysfakcji ropusze i z kamienną twarzą pisał dalej.

- Udajemy silnego co? Zobaczymy czy pod koniec nadal będziesz mieć siłę by walczyć. - Powiedziała nauczycielka i wróciła się do swojego biurka..Usiadła wracając do sprawdzania wypracowań uczniów.

Po godzinie Harry pisał już ostatnie zdanie i wiedział, że Umbridge go obserwuje. Nawet uśmiechała się widząc, że maska Harry'ego zaczyna opadać pod wpływem bólu, gdy skończył rzucił jej pergamin z krwawymi napisami na biurko.

- Mam nadzieję, że to cię nauczy szacunku Potter. – Podniosła pergamin i jednym zaklęciem spaliła dowody używania nielegalnie krwawego pióra, które schowała do swojej szuflady.

- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć pani profesor. – Odpowiedział patrząc na nią z wyzwaniem.

Nauczycielka zmrużyła wściekle oczy.

– Kłamcy nie zasługują na szacunek. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu!

Gryfon wyszedł trzymając swoją dłoń w kieszeni. Nie chciał by inni widzieli jak wygląda. Już drugi raz pisał tym przeklętym piórem i ten raz zdecydowanie był gorszy niż poprzedni. Ledwo zasklepiona wcześniejsza rana znów się otworzyła. Kiedy wszedł do wieży Gryffindoru przyjaciele podeszli do niego:

- Harry wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady - zauważył Ron.

- Tak Ron wszystko w porządku.

- Harry, wyciągnij rękę z kieszeni. - Poprosiła dziewczyna.

Gryfon już wiedział, że nie ukryje swojej rany więc posłusznie wyciągnął rękę. Przyjaciele aż sapnęli, gdy zobaczyli krwawy napis.

- Harry proszę cię, powiedz Dumbledor'owi. To co ona robi jest nielegalne!

- Nie Hermiono, dyrektor ma teraz wiele innych zmartwień.

- Ale ... Harry! - Dziewczyna nie chciała ustąpić.

- Teraz to nie jest ważne, jak wy się czujecie?

- Z nami wszystko w porządku, to był tylko rykoszet zaklęcia _expulso_ i rzuciło nas trochę o ścianę. Nie było to mocne zaklęcie w końcu wypowiedział je Crabble Dziwię się, że w ogóle potrafi je rzucać. – Szczerzył się Ron

- A ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Umbridge całą winę zrzuciła na ciebie! Nawet zaklęcia nie zdążyłeś wypowiedzieć, trzeba się zająć twoją raną, zaczekaj chwilę. - Dziewczyna westchnęła i wyszła do swojej sypialni, a po chwili wróciła z dwoma fiolkami.

- To eliksir na uzupełnienie krwi, a ten jest przeciwbólowy. - Powiedziała wręczając przyjacielowi fiolki, które chłopak przyjął z wdzięcznością od razu je wypijając.

- Dziękuję Hermiono.

- Podziękujesz mi jeśli będziesz trzymać język za zębami na jej lekcjach i nie będziesz się dawał prowokować Ślizgonom.

Chłopak skinął tylko skinął głową, czując już działanie eliksiru.

- I lepiej się połóż Harry, jak eliksir przeciwbólowy przestanie działać możesz mieć problemy z zaśnięciem.

- Myślę że to dobry pomysł. - Jeszcze raz podziękował przyjaciółce i skierował się w stronę sypialni słysząc jeszcze oburzone krzyki Rona.

W pokoju panował półmrok, Harry przebrał się i wsunął pod kołdrę, jednak nie potrafił zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli chodziło mu po głowie: Syriusz nie odzywał się już od dawna do niego i chłopak zaczął się martwić. Być może jego ojciec chrzestny również uważa go za kłamcę? Może powinien napisać jeszcze jeden list? Czuł się bardzo samotny. Jak ma stawić czoło Voldemortowi, skoro reszta społeczeństwa bagatelizuje jego ponowne odrodzenie? Czasami Harry wątpił nawet czy jego przyjaciele na pewno mu wierzą.

- Jestem sam ... - Powiedział do siebie, jednak słowo „sam" powtarzało się w jego głowie ciągle i ciągle ... poczuł przenikliwy ból w sercu, wcześniej odsuwał od siebie myśl o swojej obecnej sytuacji, ale teraz, gdy czuł się osamotniony wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Artykuły w Proroku o jego niepoczytalności umysłowej i kłamstwach, wyzwiska jakie rzucali inni uczniowie, niedowierzające spojrzenia własnego domu, szydercze uśmiechy i zaczepki Ślizgonów ... to było zbyt wiele, kręcił się jeszcze przez dłuzszą chwilę w łóżku w końcu jednak zasypiając. Gdy zasnął, nawet sny nie chciały dać mu wytchnienia.

Śnił ...

... był w starym budynku, w którym pochodnie tliły się resztką płomienia. Gdyby nie one, panowałaby całkowita ciemność. Meble były stare i zniszczone, albo poprzewracane. Przed sobą widział plecy Voldemorta, a dalej kilku Śmierciożerców, którzy trzymali mężczyznę. Gdy Harry się przyjrzał, wydawało mu się, że gdzieś go już widział, jednak nie był pewien gdzie. Był dość wysoki, w średnim wieku, krótkie włosy i brązowe oczy, w których widniał strach i przerażenie obecną sytuacją. Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, ale jeden ze Śmierciożerców rzucił na niego zaklęcie wiążące, po którym więzień upadł jak kukła na podłogę.

- Avery przyprowadź go do mnie.

Jeden z sług posłusznie zrobił to, co nakazał Voldemort, zaklęciem podnosząc więźnia i popychając w stronę ich pana.

- Magnusie ... witaj w moich skromnych progach. - Voldemort wyszedł z cienia i ujawnił się mężczyźnie, który momentalnie zbladł.

- T ... ty ... to nie możliwe! Ty nie żyjesz! - Krzyczał histerycznie, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku zaklęcia.

- I po co te krzyki? Jak widzisz jestem całkiem żywy, jeżeli nie będziesz współpracował nie mogę zapewnić, że ty również pozostaniesz przy życiu, ale wierzę, że posiadasz zdrowy rozsądek ...

- Nic ci nie powiem! Możesz mnie zabić, ale nigdy nie zdradzę ci żadnych tajemnic! - Wykrzyczał uwięziony mężczyzna patrząc na swojego ciemiężyciela.

- Jesteś tego pewien? W zasadzie spodziewałem się, że nie będziesz chciał współpracować w końcu jesteś niewymownym i szlamą. – Ostatnie słowo Voldemort wypowiedział z obrzydzeniem.

Czarodziej ponownie próbował się wyrwać, jednak niewidzialne węzły mu to uniemożliwiły, Voldemort nie zwracając na to uwagi i kontynuował:

- W Departamencie Tajemnic jest coś czego potrzebuję, jednak nie dostanę się tam nie ujawniając się równocześnie ... Tylko ktoś z twoją pozycją na pewno się tam dostanie ...

- Idź do diabła! Nigdy ci nie ulegnę!

- Bello, myślę że trzeba pokazać naszemu gościu,,gdzie jest jego miejsce, ale nie zabijaj go, jeszcze mi się przyda, a miło będzie popatrzeć jak łamiesz jego upór. – Voldemort odwrócił się i usiadł na pobliskim fotelu, który był chyba jedyną rzeczą nie zniszczoną w tym pomieszczeniu.

Z szeregu śmierciożerców wyszła kobieta, na jej twarzy widniał obłąkany uśmiech, skierowała się w stronę związanego czarodzieja i chwyciła jego twarz wbijając mu paznokcie w policzki, z których zaczęła cieknąć krew. Oderwała dłoń od twarzy więźnia i zlizała krew ... wyciągnęła różdżkę ...

- Hmm co by tu z tobą zrobić … - zacmokała. - Co sądzisz o zaklęciu łamiącym kości? A może wolisz czuć jak w twoich żyłach krew pulsuje jak żywy ogień? Tyle możliwości … może zaczniemy od pierwszego, co o tym sądzisz Magnusie? - Zaśmiała się przerażająco, aż obserwującemu to wszystko we śnie Harry'emu przeszły ciarki po plecach.

- Właściwie wpadłam na lepszy pomysł! Może sam sobie połamiesz na przykład własne palce ... To będzie interesujący początek zabawy – Śmierciożercy zarechotali słysząc Bellę, a jeden z nich odwrócił zaklęcie wiążące.

- _Imperio_! - Zaklęcie trafiło, a więzień upadł ponownie na zimną kamienną posadzkę.

- Wstań i zacznij od łamania sobie palców – Rozkazała Bella i uśmiechnęła się, gdy mężczyzna zaczął wykręcać i łamać sobie palce. Towarzyszyły temu odgłosy chrupania i łamania, krzyczał, jednak nadal to robił, dopóki nie połamał sobie wszystkich palców. Pod koniec zaczął uderzać nawet nimi o podłogę, gdyż nie mógł robić już tego drugą ręką

– Myślę, że na razie wystarczy. – Bella zwolniła zaklęcie. Mężczyzna leżał na podłodze łkając cicho.

Harry patrzył na to we śnie, modląc się, by kobieta wreszcie skończyła. Wiedział z poprzednich snów, że to dopiero początek, ponownie rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, a on mógł tylko patrzeć … zasłonił uszy, by nie słyszeć jednak to nic nie dawało. Bellatrix zdawała się rozkoszować krzykami bólu torturowanego więźnia, rzucając to coraz nowsze i paskudniejsze klątwy. Krzyk zaczął być coraz cichszy i urywany, przez krew, którą dławił się więzień.

- Myślę, że wystarczy Bello – Rozkazał Czarny Pan podchodząc do leżącego we krwi czarodzieja.

- Tak mój panie. - Śmierciożerczyni cofnęła ostatnią klątwę i wróciła do szeregu.

- Jak ci się podobało nasze powitanie Magnusie? Bella bardzo starała się zapewnić ci rozrywkę ... a teraz mi odpowiedz jak dostać się do ...

- Nigdy ci nie powiem ... – Mag odpowiedział cicho. - Możesz mnie torturować, a nawet zabić, nigdy ci nie wyjawię tajemnic niewymownych.

- Moja cierpliwość się skończyła, dałem ci już drugą szansę, którą zmarnowałeś. Myślę jednak, że potrzeba ci tylko motywacji by mówić. Wprowadzić ją!

Dwoje śmierciożerców weszło do sali wciągając za ręce nieprzytomną, ciężarną kobietę. Kiedy torturowany mężczyzna to zauważył, jego źrenice znacznie się poszerzyły. Voldemort uśmiechnął się tylko i wyciągnął różdżkę:

- _Crucio_ - Czerwony promień trafił w kobietę, która zaczęła krzyczeć i wić się na podłodze.

- Błagam przestań! Puść ją! - Voldemort cofnął zaklęcie i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę więźnia.

- Miłość to największa słabość czarodziejskiego świata, nie sądzisz Magnusie?

Po twarzy mężczyzny spływały łzy. Co chwilę zerkał na kobietę, która miała szeroko otwarte ze strachu oczy i drżała leżąc na podłodze.

- Wypuść ją!

- Jeżeli będziesz współpracował zrobię to. A może jeszcze bardziej mam cię zachęcić? - Voldemort spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na kobietę, mówiąc jednocześnie: – Twoja żona jak widzę spodziewa się dziecka, a ból matki oddziałuje również na płód. Jak myślisz ile cruciatusów przetrwałaby twoja żona, a ile dziecko? A może chcesz się przekonać?

- Błagam nie … - Więzień szepnął wyciągając drżącą dłoń w stronę kobiety.

- Chcę wiedzieć jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic.

Gdy mężczyzna to usłyszał zaszlochał jeszcze bardziej, po chwili usłyszał słaby głos udręczonej małżonki.

- Wiesz co masz robić ... on i tak nie zostawiłby nas żywych. – Powiedziała z trudem.

- _Crucio_ – zaklęcie trafiło w kobietę, która zgięła się w pół trzymając kurczowo za brzuch, starała się tłumić krzyki, jednak nie udawało jej się i krzyki odbijały się echem w pomieszczeniu.

Harry modlił się, by ten koszmar już się zakończył, nie chciał tego słyszeć! Nie chciał widzieć tego wszystkiego ... wyraz twarzy kobiety i jej męża ... to było dla niego za wiele ...

- Przepraszam Julie ... nie jestem ci wstanie pomóc ... a ty … ty bydlaku! Nikt ci nie powie jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. W wakacje Dumbledore wraz z Wizengamotem wymusił przysięgę wieczystą na każdym pracowniku Departamentu po to, by nikt twojego pokroju się tam nie dostał. Cokolwiek więc nie zrobisz, nigdy się tam nie dostaniesz! - Wychrypiał więzień.

- Głupiec Dumbledore _Avada_ Kedavra!

Zielony strumień światła trafił w krzyczącą kobietę. Ostatnią rzeczą którą zapamiętał Harry z tego koszmaru to gasnący blask oczu kobiety w momencie, gdy zaklęcie trafiło do swojego celu.

... Koniec snu ...

Harry obudził się zalany potem i ze łzami w oczach, które natychmiast zasłonił ręką. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę szlochając i nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Gardło bolało go, pewnie krzyczał podczas koszmaru, a skoro inni nadal śpią, to chyba rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie mógł dalej spać, jego mózg wciąż przetwarzał obrazy tortur ... Spojrzał na zegarek, jeszcze niecałe dwie godziny do uczty i nieco ponad godzina, aż inni wstaną. Wyszedł do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic. Wciąż był roztrzęsiony, drżał na całym ciele i chciał by to były skutki zimnej wody ... wiedział jednak, że tak nie było. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze ... nie wyglądał dobrze: oczy podkrążone, podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione, blady jak ściana. Rzucił szybkie Glamour tak jak zawsze i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego czekając, aż pierwsi uczniowie zaczną wychodzić ze swoich sypialni.

- Harry wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała Hermiona, gdy podczas wolnej godziny spacerowali wraz z Ronem na błoniach.

- Tak Hermiono, wszystko gra. Czuję się tylko zmęczony. – Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, choć nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna dała się nabrać.

- Miałeś znowu koszmary?

- Nie, to nie koszmary. Miałaś rację, jak obudziłem się nad ranem, kiedy eliksir przeciwbólowy przestał działać, bolało mnie i nie mogłem zasnąć.

- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do pani Pomfrey!? Czemu zawsze musisz bagatelizować swoje zdrowie. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu.

- Niczego nie bagatelizuję po prostu było już wcześnie i zaraz wszyscy wstawaliśmy. Wziąłem drugi eliksir, ale nie widziałem już potrzeby by zasypiać i … - Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos ...

- Proszę proszę, kogo my tu mamy ...

Wszędzie by poznał ten ociekający kpiną głos, odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Malfoya z jego gorylami:

- Czego chcesz Malfoy! - Warknął Ron cały się napinając.

- A czego mogę oczekiwać po hmm ... - Zamyślił się Ślizgon i patrząc na każdego z osobna wymieniał z odrazą. - Szlamie, nędzarzu i obłąkanym złotym chłopcu – Pozostali Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Dorośnij Malfoy – Warknęła Gryfonka odwracając się i ciągnąć za sobą Harry'ego i Rona w stronę wejścia do zamku.

- Nie tak szybko szlamo, jeszcze nie skończyłem.

- Ale ja owszem. – Odpowiedziała nawet się nie odwracając, tym bardziej denerwując Ślizgona, który wyciągnął różdżkę – _Fernoculus!_

Ron odepchnął Hermionę, przyjmując na siebie zaklęcie. Na twarzy rudzielca zaczęły pojawiać się białe bąble. Takie samo zaklęcie widział już Harry w jednym z koszmarów. Teraz, realnie widział jak Ron cierpi i spojrzał ostro na Malfoya, który uśmiechał się triumfująco. Tego już było dla Harrego za wiele. Chciał by Ślizgon również cierpiał tak bardzo, żeby nie myślał o niczym innym niż o bólu. Wyciągnął różdżkę, odbijając jedno z zaklęć rzucone przez fretkę, nawet już nie wiedział jakiego to był rodzaju czar, widział tylko swój cel.

- _Krzyże_ ...

- _Drętwota!_ - Usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki. Malfoy również był zaskoczony, gdy zaklęcie w niego trafiło powalając go jednocześnie. Harry'ego najbardziej zmartwił jednak wzrok Gryfonki, która patrzyła na niego ze strachem. Nagle dotarło do niego co chciał zrobić. Chciał rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne … ręka mu zadrżała i upuścił różdżkę na ziemię.

- Odłożyć różdżki! Natychmiast! - Krzyknęła profesor McGonagall idąc szybkim krokiem w ich stronę wraz z Hagridem. Wszyscy posłusznie to zrobili i czekali na zbliżającą się nauczycielkę.

- Hagridzie zabierz pana Wesleya i Malfoya do szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Hagrid podniósł bez problemu oboje uczniów spoglądając na Harry'ego z niepokojem, ale gdy ten kiwnął mu głową uspokajająco odszedł w stronę zamku wraz ze swoim bagażem.

- A teraz wytłumaczcie mi w tej chwili, co to ma znaczyć?! Jesteście już prawie dorośli, a zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

- To Gryfoni zaczęli – zaczął tłumaczyć się Crabble – rzucili na Draco drętwotę!

- A pan Wesley na pewno sam w siebie rzucił zaklęciem? Nie obchodzi mnie kto zaczął, wszyscy poniesiecie odpowiedzialność za swoje zachowanie. Wy ... – powiedziała ostro w stronę Ślizgonów – ... macie się zgłosić na szlaban u profesor Sprout, wraz z panem Malfoyem. Słyszałam, że potrzebuje pomocy z przesadzaniem mandragor, a teraz odejdźcie.

Dwójka odeszła pośpiesznie zostali jedynie Harry i Hermiona.

- Bardzo mnie dziś zawiedliście, zwłaszcza ty Hermiono. Nigdy nie reagowałaś na zaczepki, a tym razem rzuciłaś zaklęcie na ucznia. Spodziewałam się po tobie więcej rozsądku.

- Przepraszam pani profesor, to się już więcej nie powtórzy.

- Masz zjawić się u mnie na szlabanie po kolacji, a pan Potter pójdzie do Hagrida zrozumiano?

Oboje kiwnęli zgodnie głową. Kiedy nauczycielka odeszła zapadła pośród nich cisza. Harry nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Może przeprosić? A może jednak Hermiona nie zauważyła, że chciał rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne? Sam sobie zaprzeczał, przecież widział jej przerażony wzrok. Musiała wiedzieć co chce zrobić, skoro zareagowała. W zasadzie powinien jej podziękować.

- Emm ... Hermiono ja ...

- Profesor McGonagall była dla nas dziś łaskawa nie sądzisz? Pewnie będę u niej coś porządkować, a ty u Hagrida pić herbatkę. – Zachichotała dziewczyna.

Harry zdumiał się, że nie poruszyła tematu zaklęcia, choć w głębi serca sam nie chciał tego poruszać. Podchwycił więc temat rozmowy.

-Pić herbatkę, albo zajmować się się magicznymi stworzeniami, które według Hagrida są bardzo milutkie i przyjazne, a tak naprawdę są stworzeniami zdolnymi zabić doświadczonego czarodzieja. – Powiedział niby z powagą, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. Ulżyło mu gdy dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Powinniśmy iść odwiedzić Rona, może już wrócił do normy. – Powiedziała zmartwionym głosem.

- Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Wiesz, że pani Pomfrey nie ma sobie równych, jeżeli chodzi o leczenie. Idź pierwsza na pewno się ucieszy, ja za jakiś czas do was dołączę.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała na dłuższą chwilę na nim wzrok. Po chwili jednak skinęła głową i skierowała się w stronę zamku. Harry, gdy został sam usiadł na trawie obejmując nogi rękoma. Czy naprawdę zaczyna być szalony? Chciał przecież rzucić niewybaczalne! Może i Malfoy jest podłym, egoistycznym dupkiem, ale i tak nic go nie usprawiedliwia. Siedział tak przez dłuższa chwilę próbując się uspokoić, jednak im bardziej myślał, tym bardziej jego myśli szalały. Po co Voldemort ma go pokonać, skoro wystarczy go zamknąć w wydziale zamkniętym Świętego Munga. Nie wiedział ile już siedział na zimnej trawie, chyba długo, bo zaczął marznąć, jednak czarne myśli wciąż nie odchodziły.

Nagle poczuł ciepło, które stopniowo ogrzewało jego ciało, zaskoczony zaczął rozglądać się, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Trwały lekcje, więc nikogo się nie spodziewał i słusznie, bo nie zobaczył nikogo. Poczuł, że jego torba jest również ciepła, co było już dziwne. Zaczął ją przeszukiwać, by odkryć źródło ciepła. W rezultacie wyciągnął dziennik, który znalazł jakiś czas temu. To właśnie od niego dochodziła fala magii, po której czuł się jakoś lepiej. Była taka znajoma, a jednocześnie inna ... przycisnął dziennik do siebie. Teraz jego myśli były spokojne i czyste, było to niesamowite! Wstał i poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, odwiedzić Rona.

W szpitalu szybko rozpoznał rudą czuprynę. Twarz jej właściciela była ukryta w magazynie quidditcha. Nie zauważył Malfoya, więc musieli go wcześniej wypisać.

- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał podchodząc i siadając na pobliskim krześle obok łóżka.

- W porządku. Żałuj że nie słyszałeś skomlenia Malfoya, kiedy jego goryle opowiedzieli mu o jego karze. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu rudzielec.

- Tym razem McGonagall trafiła w dziesiątkę. Co sądzisz o tym, żeby odwiedzić profesor Sprout, podczas kiedy oni będą wykonywać swoja karę? Żeby nie było żadnych podejrzeń weźmiemy Neville'a.

- Stary to genialny pomysł! Widok fretki w takiej sytuacji, to jak prezent na gwiazdkę, myślisz że Neville poradzi sobie?

- Przecież wiesz jak on potrafi ciągle gadać o tych wszystkich roślinach, o których większość osób nawet nie słyszała. Oczywiście nie pomijając faktu, że Sprout go uwielbia.

- W sumie masz rację, ale Dean i Seamus będą nam zazdrościć! O, wiem! może poprosimy Colina, żeby zrobił im zdjęcie z ukrycia?! - Prawie wykrzyczał Ron cały podekscytowany swoim pomysłem, aż pani Pomfrey musiała go upomnieć.

- Myślisz, że Colinowi się uda zrobić takie zdjęcie? Chociaż jak my będziemy ściągać uwagę profesor na siebie, to może mu się to udać …

- Harry, Colin zrobi każdemu zdjęcie, a fotografowana osoba nawet tego nie zauważy. Inaczej już dawno kazałbyś mu spalić swoje zdjęcia w samym ręczniku w szatni quidditcha … - Ron gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział szybko zasłonił usta dłonią.

- Wiedziałeś o tym i mi nie powiedziałeś?! - Harry spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciela.

- Odkryliśmy to przez przypadek z Deanem i Seamusem, a jak Colin nas zobaczył prawie się rozpłakał. Znaleźliśmy też sekretną kolekcję Harry'ego Potter'a.

- Kolekcję czego?!

- Noo ... wszystkie twoje zdjęcia z gazet i te, które sam zrobił. Mówię ci, byliśmy w niezłym szoku widząc to ... znaczy wiesz... wiedzieliśmy, że Colin cię uwielbia, ale nie sądziliśmy, że w takim stopniu i doszliśmy razem do wniosku, że to coś poważniejszego.

- Świetnie … Teraz jestem kłamcą. A jak wyjdzie, że Colin się we mnie kocha będę gejem.

- Pewnie zrobią trochę szumu, ale to nic takiego.

- Nic takiego?! Mówisz poważnie? Przecież cały czarodziejski świat będzie mnie brał za homoseksualistę!

- Harry może dziesięć lat temu owszem, byłbyś skazany na potępienie, ale teraz jest to normalne.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem magicznego świata, a jak było dziesięć lat temu? - Zapytał z ciekawości.

- Zazwyczaj większość czarodziejów i czarodziejek się ukrywała, ale kiedy wszystko wychodziło na jaw, wtedy mieli przechlapane. Wszyscy odwracali się od takich osób, nawet rodzina, która często wydziedziczała członków własnego rodu, byleby nie splamić honoru. Najbardziej surowi byli czystokrwiści, którzy dodatkowo wymuszali wygnanie.

- To straszne ... ale w zasadzie skąd o tym tyle wiesz?

- Tata mi opowiadał, mieliśmy w rodzinie od jego strony ciotkę, która związała się z kobietą. Rodzina tej drugiej wydziedziczyła ją, a schronienie dał jej mój dziadek, za którego potem wyszła.

- Wasza rodzina chyba nigdy nie trzymała się podstawowych zasad czysto krwistych rodzin. – Uśmiechnął się Harry, a Ron odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- A właśnie, czemu nie przyszedłeś razem z Herminą do skrzydła szpitalnego?

- Chciałem wam dać czas sam na sam … - "... cholerny kłamaca …" przemknęło przez myśl Harry'ego - Mam nadzieję, że go wykorzystałeś, Hermiona bardzo się o ciebie martwiła.

- Naprawdę? Rany, dzięki stary! Co do wykorzystania czasu … wzięła mnie za rękę, kiedy pani Pomfrey leczyła mnie, to było świetne! - Rozmarzył się Ron – Jej dłoń jest taka mała i delikatna, i jej oczy kiedy na mnie patrzyła ...

- Okej, rozumiem ... nie potrzebuję naprawdę już więcej szczegółów, czyli pierwszy krok macie już raczej za sobą? Pozostaje ci tylko zaprosić ją na randkę. Najlepiej podczas następnej wizyty w Hogsmeade.

- Ale to już za parę dni!

- Ron, jestem pewien, że oboje czujecie do siebie to samo. Musisz się tylko zdobyć na pierwszy krok, reszta przyjdzie sama.

- Łatwo ci mówić … Ty do tej pory nadal nic nie zrobiłeś w sprawie Cho.

- To już przeszłość, poza tym ona nadal nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią Cedrika ... Źle bym się czuł próbując ją poderwać zwłaszcza, że to ja się przyczyniłem do jego śmierci …

- Zawsze możesz spróbować z Colinem, będzie wniebowzięty i na pewno weźmie cię na romantyczne oglądanie ''Kolekcji Harry'ego'' przy świecach. – Powiedział poważnym tonem rudowłosy, po chwili wybuchając śmiechem i przy okazji dostając w ramie kuksańca.

- Chłopcy! Już raz was upominałam, w tym pomieszczeniu ma panować cisza! - Ponownie ofuknęła ich szkolna pielęgniarka. – Pan Weasley zostanie wypisany przed kolacją i wówczas porozmawiacie, więc proszę o opuszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego Panie Potter chyba, że chce pan sam zamierza zaaplikować przyjacielowi maść i eliksiry.

- To bardzo kuszące ... ale myślę, że odpuszczę. Zobaczymy się na kolacji Ron.

Wychodząc, Harry wpadł na Hermionę, która widząc go naburmuszyła się. Harry więc miał przeczucie, że zaraz zacznie się wykład, jeżeli okaże skruchę i przeprosi, to może przyjaciółka da mu przejrzeć notatki.

- Harry! Nie było cię na lekcjach!

- To tylko zielarstwo i historia magii. Nic się nie stało takiego i jeżeli mogłabyś ...

- Nic takiego? Przecież w tym roku piszemy SUM'y. Nie powinieneś traktować tego jak błahostkę. Od tego wiele zależy, choćby to na jakie zajęcia dostaniesz się na OWTM'y

- Masz rację Hermiono, przepraszam to więcej się nie powtórzy.

- Po kolacji dam ci notatki i radzę ci je dokładnie przeczytać. – Pogroziła palcem. – A jak tam z Ronem?

- Pomfrey aplikuje mu jakąś maść i eliksiry. Powiedziała, że wypuści go przed kolacją.

- To dobrze, że nic mu nie jest. Dostał naprawdę paskudnym zaklęciem, ale w końcu to Malfoy, pewnie zna o wiele gorsze zaklęcia, gdzie się teraz wybierasz Harry?

- Muszę iść odwiedzić sowiarnię i napisać do Łapy.

- W porządku, pozdrów go od nas.

- Jasne, zobaczymy się na kolacji. – Żegnając się z przyjaciółką, układał już sobie w głowie list to Syriusza.

W sowiarni przwie od razu dostrzegł Hedwigę, która przyleciała do niego gotowa wyruszyć z listem.

- Wybacz Hedwigo, ale nie mogę cię wysłać z tym listem. Jesteś zbyt rozpoznawalna, a dobrze wiesz do kogo jest zaadresowany ten list i jakie to ważne, by nikt nie skojarzył nadawcy ze mną. – Gdy próbował ją pogłaskać, sowa dziobnęła go i odleciała ponownie na swoje miejsce.

- Domyślam się, że zasłużyłem co? - Powiedział w jej kierunku, ale został zignorowany. Wyciągnął z torby swój list ponownie go czytając:

_Drogi Łapo, _

_wybacz tą nagłą prośbę, ale zastanawiam się, czy wiesz coś może_

_ o przedmiotach, których nie da się otworzyć przy pomocy zwykłej _

_ magii? I nie martw się, to na pewno nie jest nic niebezpiecznego._

_ U nas wszystko w porządku, Hermiona '' dba '' o to byśmy ciągle_

_ myśleli o przyszłych SUM'ach i nie przestawali się uczyć. Myślę,_

_ że niedługo zostaną z Ronem parą o ile Ron odważy się zrobić _

_ pierwszy krok, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Pozdrawiam_

_ H._

Dał szkolnej sowie list i patrzył jak się wznosi i znika z pola widzenia. Ron powinien już wyjść ze szpitala więc najlepiej będzie, jeżeli uda się w stronę Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Korytarze były już puste kiedy szedł w tym kierunku. Pewnie większość uczniów jadła już kolację. Gdy dotarł do Sali poszukał wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół, a kiedy ich dostrzegł zaczął iść w tamtą stronę.

- O, jesteś Harry ...

- Ron! Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. – Wykrzywiła twarz z obrzydzenia Hermiona.

- Wybacz Miona. – Przeprosił Ron, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego szeptem: – wysłałeś list do Łapy?

Harry skinął tylko głową zauważając, że Ron bawi się włosami Hermiony okręcając ich pasmo wokół palców. Nie skomentował tego wiedząc, że Ron może się speszyć.

- Harry, musisz spróbować tej sałatki! Mówię ci jest świetna – Przyjaciel podsunął mu pod nos misę z apetycznie wyglądającą potrawą, którą nałożył sobie wraz z kiełbaskami. Kiedy jadł do sali wleciało stado sów, trzymające Proroka Codziannego.

- Coś późno dziś. – Skomentowała Hermiona biorąc swój egzemplarz, otwierając go i przesuwając w stronę rudzielca, który zerkał jej przez ramię.

Harry nigdy nie interesował się tym szmatławcem, który wypisywał tylko brednie. Dziś jednak, gdy tylko spojrzał na nagłówek upuścił widelec na talerz, zwracając przy tym uwagę przyjaciół.

- Harry wszystko gra? Zrobiłeś się strasznie blady ...

- Hermiono ten nagłówek o czym piszą ... ?

Dziewczyna podsunęła mu gazetę z artykułem:

_**Pracownik Ministerstwa dokonuje rzezi na swojej rodzinie,**_

_** a potem popełnia samobójstwo!**_

_Dla czytelników wszystko relacjonuje Rita Skeeter, która przybyła_

_ na miejsce zdarzania. "To było coś okropnego, pierwszy raz spotkałam _

_ się z takim okrucieństwem. Kobieta była tak zmasakrowana, że nawet nie_

_ można było stwierdzić kim była. Dopiero po interwencji magomedyków_

_ potwierdzono, że to żona Magnusa Firensa, która była w trzecim miesiącu ciąży ..."_

Gdy to czytał, znowu zobaczył przed oczyma scenę tortur. Krew, odsłonięte kości ... widoczne mięso i mięśnie. Zwymiotował wcześniej jedzony posiłek, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki domowników, oddychał szybko nie zwracając uwagi nawet na otoczenie, _wciąż _widział ten koszmar przed oczami. _Znów i znów słyszał k_rzyki, błagania, klątwy ... _widział _krew żony torturowanego czarodzieja, która zaczęła kapać po nogach przy utrzymywaniu cruciatusa. Przerażenie w jej oczach i ich gasnący blask … to zbyt wiele … krzyczał tak bardzo, że jego gardło zdawało się płonąc żywym ogniem i widział przerażone spojrzenia utkwione w sobie. Potem była już tylko ciemność …


	4. Rozdział 3: Szukając odpowiedzi

Dziękuję wam za wasze komentarze i wybaczcie że tak długo. Następnego rozdziału możecie spodziewać się 21 grudnia. Miłego czytania :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 3: Szukając odpowiedzi<strong>_

Harry otworzył oczy. Było ciemno. Po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do mroku i chłopak zaczął dostrzegać niewyraźne kształty, odruchowo zaczął szukać na nocnej szafce swoich okularów. Znalazł je, założył i wszystko nabrało ostrości. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym. Spędził tu już tyle nocy, że bez problemu rozpoznał pomieszczenie. „... Dlaczego tu był? ..." Przemknęło przez myśl Harry'ego

Położył się z powrotem na miękkiej poduszce starając się przypomnieć sobie jak tu się znalazł. Nie widział u siebie, ani nie czuł żadnych urazów, na szafce obok nie stały żadne eliksiry.

„... Czemu tu leży? Ostatnim co pamiętał była uczta, a potem …? O nie... nie,nie,nie! ..." Z narastającym przestrachem pomyślał Harry. Nie ważne ile razy to sobie powtarzał wiedział, że to co sobie przypomniał było prawdą ... Swój krzyk, przerażone twarze uczniów i bladą profesor McGonagall zbliżającą się do niego wraz z Dumbledore'm Później zemdlał.

„... Cholera! Teraz na pewno wszyscy będą myśleć, że oszalałem zupełnie! Nikt już na pewno nie będzie wierzył w odrodzenie Voldemorta. Nikt! ..." Pomyślał rozżalony Harry i zamknął oczy czując narastający ból głowy.

W wyobraźni już widział nagłówki Proroka Codziennego. Już wcześniej było źle, ale czuł, że teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej. Czuł obawę przed tym, co pomyślą jego przyjaciele. Zastanawiał się, czy się od niego się odwrócą. Miał nadzieję, że nie, że Hermiona i Weasleyowie nie są tacy. Sądził, że martwią się o niego. Jednak w głębi serca naprawdę bał się odtrącenia … zwłaszcza przez nich.

Ponure rozmyślania przerwały mu liczne kroki zbliżające się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie wiedział kto to, ale wyraźnie słyszał stąpania większej ilości osób. Nie chciał teraz rozmawiać z nikim, więc postanowił udawać, że śpi. Usłyszał jeszcze otwieranie drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, a później do gabinetu pani Pomfrey, po czym usłyszał rozmowę prowadzoną przyciszonym tonem.

- Harry Potter to wariat! Wszyscy dziś zobaczyliśmy, że z chłopakiem najwidoczniej jest coś nie tak. Wcześniej nikt mnie nie chciał słuchać, a teraz widzisz Dumbledore do czego doprowadziłeś! Jutro jak to rozgłoszą na pewno przyjdzie wiele skarg od rodziców zmartwionych, że ich dzieci muszą chodzić do szkoły z tym szaleńcem! - Po głosie Harry rozpoznał Umbridge.

- Ciszej! Harry może się obudzić. – zwróciła uwagę McGonagall

- Nie obudzi się, podałam mu sporą ilość eliksirów uspokajającego i słodkiego snu. – Dodała Pomfrey, by uspokoić obie kobiety, które miały jak się wydawało wyjątkowo bojowy nastrój.

- Dolores, Harry nie jest szalony, mogę ci zagwarantować, a już na pewno nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla naszych uczniów. – Powiedział uspokajająco do kobiety dyrektor

- Nie jest szalony?! - Prychnęła Umbridge. – Chyba sobie żartujesz! Normalni uczniowie nie zachowują się w ten sposób. Jako Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu żądam wydalenia chłopaka!

- Chłopak może przeżył jakieś chwilowe załamanie, ale to nie jest powód by go wyrzucać ze szkoły, pomyśl logicznie Umbridge! – Syknęła ostro McGonagall. – Poppy powiedziała, że poza anemią oraz przemęczeniem Harry'emu nic nie dolega. – Chwilkę trwała cisza, a Harry wyobraził sobie, jak pielęgniarka kiwa twierdząco głową.

- Dlatego właśnie przyprowadziłam se sobą Edwarda Pillswortha, który specjalizuje się w Świętym Mungu w chorobach umysłowych. Z całym szacunkiem ... – Usłyszał Harry ostry głos Umbridge – … ale uważam, że nie jest pani specjalistką właśnie w tej dziedzinie.

- Nie jestem, ale … - Zaczęła pielęgniarka, jednak nauczycielka OPCM weszła jej w słowo.

- I to wystarczy. Edwardzie, powiedz nam do jakich wniosków doszedłeś w przypadku Pottera.

Harry słysząc to zacisnął ręce pod kołdrą w pięści, słuchając głosu nieznanego mu mężczyzny:

- Jak powiedziała wcześniej pani inkwizytor, nie możemy być pewni czy rzeczywiście Harry Potter nie ma problemów umysłowych. Wcześniej przepytaliśmy wielu uczniów i większość z nich stwierdziła, że po turnieju trójmagicznym zmienił się i ...

- Na litość boską! – Ponownie odezwała się opiekunka jego domu, przerywając magomedykowi. - Przecież wtedy zginął uczeń! U każdego takie zdarzenie wpłynęło by na relacje z innymi. Także na zachowanie, zwłaszcza, że chłopak był świadkiem śmierci Diggory'ego.

- Ale nikt nie udowodnił, że Cedrik Digorry zginął z rąk Sami-Wiecie-Kogo jak twierdzicie, a ja uważam, że jest to bujda zmyślona przez nastolatka, który pragnie tylko zwracać na siebie uwagę. Kto wie czy nie on sam zabił biednego Diggory'ego? Mógł przecież podmienić puchar i zamienić go w świstoklik! - Umbridge zdecydowanie nie była pozytywnie nastawiona do Harrego.

- Harry nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził ... – ponownie w obronie chłopaka wystąpił dyrektor Hogwartu. - … i wątpię żeby to zrobił w przyszłości, a twoje oskarżenia mają w sobie pełno sprzeczności. Jak Harry mógłby ukraść puchar, skoro ten był strzeżony przez magię, której na pewno nie zna żaden czternastolatek. Nawet wielu doświadczonych dorosłych czarodziejów miało by z nią poważne problemy.

- Jesteś głupcem Dumbledore skoro wierzysz w słowa tego gówniarza. Powinieneś patrzeć na fakty, a one wskazują, że Potter nie jest normalny. Być może świadomość Sami-Wiecie-Kogo miesza w jego głowie i … - Umbridge nie miała szans skończyć.

- Wystarczy! - Zagrzmiał dyrektor przerywając nagle jej tyradę. Po czym już dużo ciszej kontynuował: - To wszystko są pomówienia, a ja mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wyrzucę Harry'ego z Hogwartu i jestem pewien, że znajdziemy razem rozwiązanie tego problemu.

Cisza, która nastąpiła, zaczęła ciążyć na sercu Harry'ego, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dorosłych z coraz większą paniką i niepokojem. Zwłaszcza, że to co powiedziała na końcu Ubridge nie było do końca pomówieniem, z czego Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, choć nie zamierzał tego rozgłaszać. W końcu ciszę przerwał magomedyk:

- Również uważam, że wydalenie ucznia to przesada z całym szacunkiem pani inkwizytor. - Ton jego głosu był pełen szacunku – Myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zostawić sprawywłasnemu biegowi, a jeśli Harry będzie miał kolejny atak, zabrać go na przymusowe badania do szpitala. Wtedy zatrzymać go w Świętym Mungu do czasu, aż poczuje się lepiej. Chyba, że badania wskażą inaczej. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardzo szybko, widocznie obawiając się, że znowu ktoś mu przerwie.

- Przymusowe badania?! Powtarzam po raz kolejny. Harry jest normalnym uczniem i nastolatkiem, nie widzę potrzeby by podejmować tak radykalne kroki. – Zaczęła głosem przepełnionym urazą i oburzeniem opiekunka Gryffindoru.

- Zgadzam się – Przerwał jej zmęczonym jakby głosem dyrektor Hogwartu, a czyjś szybki spazmatyczny wdech podpowiedział Harry'emu, że Dumbledore bynajmniej nie wyraził zgody na twierdzenia opiekunki Gryffindoru, ale na propozycje magomedyka. Harry'emu wydało się, że jego jak dotąd stabilny świat, oparty na zaufaniu dyrektorowi legł w gruzach.

- Ależ Albusie … - Wstrząśnięty, zduszony głos McGonagall wskazywał, że ona także jest zszokowana decyzją dyrektora. Co trochę podniosło na duchu Harry'ego.

- Niech i tak będzie. I tak to kwestia czasu, kiedy chłopaka zamkną w Mungu. – Stwierdziła Umbridge nie do końca zadowolonym głosem, wychodząc z gabinetu pielęgniarki wraz z magomedykiem.

Po kolejnych licznych odgłosach kroków zmierzających w kierunku wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego nastała cisza. Pomfrey zgasiła światła i udała się do swoich komnat, które znajdowały się za jej gabinetem.

Na początku Harry leżał jak sparaliżowany, mając w głowie jeden wielki natłok myśli. Ocenił, że podane mu eliksiry najwidoczniej były jakieś słabe, bo nie miał już ochoty zasnąć ani nie mógł się uspokoić. Po głowie krążyły mu rozmaite myśli: „... Snape się chyba starzeje. … Mam kłopoty, to było pewne. ..."

Nie chciał iść na żadne przymusowe leczenie, czy też opuszczać Hogwartu. Nie czuł się też szalony jak próbowała wszystkim wmówić Umbridge i Prorok Codzienny. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy po zdarzeniu na kolacji ktokolwiek mu uwierzy. Harry wykonał kilka głębokich, w zamierzeniu uspokajających oddechów i zamknął oczy czekając na sen, który nie nadchodził. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o niczym, ale nie bardzo mu się udawało. Ogarniał go bowiem coraz większy niepokój, który rósł wraz ze zbliżającym się rankiem. W końcu zbeształ się ostro w myśli „... jesteś gryfonem do cholery ogarnij się! ..." Niestety efekt wciąż był mizerny, nadal bał się zmierzyć z tym co niedługo miało nastąpić.

- Oh, już nie śpisz złotko. – Usłyszał głos pielęgniarki, która wyszła rankiem ze swojego gabinetu i skierowała kroki do jego łóżka. – Jak się czujesz?

- Emm ... myślę, że chyba dobrze … - niepewnie stwierdził Harry.

- Jeszcze tylko przeprowadzę standardowe badania i będę mogła cię wysłać na lekcje. Obawiam się bowiem, że nie zdążysz na śniadanie. – Odparła spokojnie parząc na wielki zegar na ścianie.

Harry gdy to usłyszał odetchnął z ulgą. Co innego zmierzyć się z klasą, a co innego ze wszystkimi uczniami w Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy badania się skończyły Harry ruszył w stronę sali gdzie odbywały się lekcje z jego opiekunką i niestety ze Ślizgonami. Było mu niedobrze z nerwów, gdy stanął przed ciężkimi drzwiami sali. Wahał się długo i dopiero po dobrej minucie zapukał. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Spodziewał się na sobie wzroku wszystkich uczniów, ale nikt nawet nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku. McGongall powiedziała mu tylko, by zajął swoje miejsce. To było dziwne. Chyba już wolałby słyszeć jakieś drwiny ze strony Węży a nie tą ciszę. W tej atmosferze czuł, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie, co tym bardziej go niepokoiło. Usiadł koło Rona, który posłał mu uśmiech, co Harrego nieco uspokoiło. Nie na długo jednak. Śmiech ze strony Ślizgonów spowodował, że odwrócił się i zobaczył Draco Malfoya, który parodiował jego wczorajsze zachowanie na kolacji, a pozostali rżeli ze śmiechu. W momencie, gdy Draco zauważył, że Harry się temu przygląda, wskazującym palcem zakręcił w powietrzu koło skroni, sugerując, że jest wariatem. Gryfon odwrócił się od nich, nie miał ochoty się z nimi użerać.

- Oni chcą cie tylko sprowokować Harry. - Szepnęła Hermiona.

- Właśnie stary, nie zwracaj na nich uwagi – dodał Ron.

Mimo wkurzającego zachowania świty Malfoya, Harry był szczęśliwy, że przyjaciele nie odwrócili się od niego. To dało mu siłę, by przetrwać następne lekcje.

W porze obiadu, kiedy Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, czuł, że nogi ma jak z waty ze zdenerwowania. Stres musiał być chyba widoczny, skoro Ron starał się go pocieszyć:

- To nic takiego, po paru dniach wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Poza tym, to nie pierwszy raz gdy coś zwraca na ciebie uwagę. Zawsze tak się dzieje. Na przykład jak była ta akcja na czwartym roku podczas turnieju, albo jak uciekł Syriusz, non stop coś o tobie pisali i ...

- Ronaldzie zamknij się! - Warknęła Hermiona. Użycie pełnego imienia oznaczało, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę zła, dlatego Ron posłusznie umilkł. – Tym nie pomożesz Harry'emu, a co najwyżej przyniesiesz odwrotny skutek.

- Ja tu jestem Hermiono. – Zwrócił jej uwagę Harry. – Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. - Powiedział, ale chyba mało przekonująco, bo widział wyraźne zmartwienie w jej oczach. Po chwili namysłu dziewczyna zaproponowała:

- Wiesz … możemy ci przynieść coś do jedzenia jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy i …

- Będzie jeszcze więcej plotek, gdy się nie pojawię. Wiesz o tym przecież. – Dziewczyna przygryzła lekko wargę i skinęła twierdząco głową.

- Razem damy radę! - Wykrzyknął Ron, obejmując z jednej strony Hermionę, a z drugiej Harry'ego ramieniem i tak objęci, wszyscy troje wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy weszli gwar zazwyczaj panujący na posiłkach nasilił się, a sądząc po licznych twarzach skierowanych w stronę ich trójki, to właśnie oni byli tego przyczyną. Zasiedli do obiadu, a Harry usiadł plecami do pozostałych domów cisząc się że Gryffindor ma tak szczęśliwie usytuowany stół. Ron z Hermioną zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko niego. Dopiero po chwili Harry zauważył, ze po bokach ma dużo przestrzeni. Nikt nie chciał usiąść koło niego. Harry postanowił to zignorować iskupił się na słuchaniu przyjaciółki. Opowiadała im o kolejnym zadaniu domowym, które powinni mieć już napisane. Rozmowę przerwały im sowy, wlatujące do Wielkiej Sali. Większość z nich niosła Proroka Codziennego. Jedna z gazet wylądowała przed Hermioną, która spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego. Skinął jej głową, by się nim nie przejmowała i wrócił do obiadu. Podczas, gdy jego przyjaciele razem zagłębili się wręcz w Proroku, podleciała do niego mała sówka trzymająca w dziobie list. Harry rozpoznał znajome pismo Syriusza, odebrał więc list, dając sowie smakołyk i schował kopertę do kieszeni, żeby jego przyjaciele nie zauważyli korespondencji. Jak ich znał, zadawali by zbyt dużo pytań i chcieliby poznać treść listu. Nie bardzo się chciał z nimi tym dzielić.

- O czym piszą? – Zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć:

- Może lepiej sam zobacz … - Zaproponowała Hermiona podsuwając mu gazetę.

_**Harry Potter chłopiec, który oszalał**_

_ Wczorajszego wieczoru, na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu _

_ doszło do nieprawdopodobnego zdarzenia._

_ Harry Potter, znany jako Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, prawdopodobnie_

_ ma problemy związane z psychiką! To nie wszystko! „Podczas kolacji krzyczał_

_ jak opętany … dziwnie zaczął się zachowywać … był straszny" – relacjonowali uczniowie, _

_ którzy zaczęli bać się Potter'a. „Uważam, że stanowi zagrożenie dla nas, a zwłaszcza_

_ dla naszych dzieci. Co jeżeli wszystkich pomorduje w nocy? Śmierć Diggory'ego to_

_ na pewno nie była robota Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, tylko Pottera!" - Powiedział nam poufnie_

_ jeden z profesorów Hogwartu. Sądzę, że sytuacja z ostatniego zadania turnieju jest _

_ co najmniej podejrzana i obiecuję przyjrzeć się temu z szerszej perspektywy w _

_ jutrzejszym wydaniu. Dlaczego Dumbledore pozwala chłopcu przebywać nadal w_

_ Hogwarcie? Czy musi się stać coś strasznego, by w końcu dyrektor przejrzał na oczy i _

_ zaczął robić coś w tym kierunku? Dla Proroka Codziennego._

_ Rita Skeeter_

Gdy skończył czytać nagłówek wziął głęboki oddech. Umbridge dołożyła wszelkich starań, by upewnić się, że nie będzie miał życia w tej szkole. Po tym artykule był tego pewien jak niczego innego. Czuł na sobie liczne spojrzenia, co stawało się stopniowo nie do zniesienia, ale nie zrobił nic, bo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że na to czeka Różowa Ropucha. Popatrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycieli. Umbridge patrzyła na niego z wyższością i tryumfującym uśmiechem na ustach. Dumbledore kolejny dzień był nieobecny na uczcie, a McGonagall patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem. Harry miał dość, ale spokojnie wstał od stołu informując przyjaciół, by nie szli za nim. Będzie w bibliotece jakby go szukali. Opuszczając salę czuł na sobie spojrzenia, do momentu, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nawet przez nie słyszał gwar uczniów, którzy teraz pewnie wieszali na nim psy. Cóż nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz.

Biblioteka na szczęście była pusta. Bardzo to Harry'ego ucieszyło. Usiadł przy stole na uboczu, takim, który najbardziej zakrywały regały i wyciągnął list od Syriusza, a na stół przed sobą położył tajemniczy dziennik. Przypominając sobie przyjemne uczucie ciepła, które chciał tak bardzo jeszcze poczuć, otwierając list od ojca chrzestnego miał nadzieję, że ten pomoże mu rozwiązać tajemnicę dziennika. Zaczął czytać:

_Kochany Harry,_

_ To bardzo dobrze, że Hermiona pilnuje was z nauką. Uwierz mi na_

_ słowo, twoja matka była taka sama! Do dziś pamiętam jak trzymała_

_ nas cały weekend przed SUMA'mi nie pozwalając nam nawet pograć_

_ w quidditcha. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Pod koniec nauki Pettigrew aż_

_ się popłakał, że ma dość, co zmiękczyło serce twojej matki. Dość_

_ często wykorzystywaliśmy z James'em jego płaczliwość, chociaż _

_ taki był pożytek z tego nędznego szczura … Wracając do twojej _

_ prośby, to przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc Harry. Dumbledore _

_ wczoraj wysłał mi sowę na temat twojego zdrowia i obawiam się,_

_ że mimo wszystko to o co mnie prosisz nie jest do końca bezpieczne _

_ zwłaszcza, że masz w sobie geny Jamesa. Pamiętaj to dla twojego_

_ dobra._

_ Łapa_

Harry zakończył czytać ostatnie zdanie i ze złości, aż zgniótł list w dłoni. Włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie tego się spodziewał, zdecydowanie czuł w tym liście aż nazbyt wielką ingerencję dyrektora. Zwłaszcza w ostatnim zdaniu '' wszystko dla twojego dobra ''. Akurat! Nie takiej postawy spodziewał się po wielkim Albusie Dumbledore. Na szczęście Harry czuł, że ma jeszcze przyjaciół po swojej stronie, inaczej już dawno by rzeczywiście zwariował od tego wszystkiego.

- Cześć Harry, tu się zaszyłeś.

Przerwał mu rozmyślania Ron, który dość niespodziewanie pojawił się wraz z Hermioną tuż przy stoliku zajmowanym przez Harry'ego.

- Myślę, że póki co jest to najlepsze miejsce, przynajmniej do następnych lekcji. – Odpowiedział ostro Harry, wciąż jeszcze zły na Syriusza.

- Harry - zaczęła dziewczyna – przecież wiesz, że nikt nie będzie cię obwiniał za śmierć Cedrika i są to tylko domysły Umbridge.

- Skąd wiesz. że ona to napisała? - Zapytał Harry, trochę zaskoczony przenikliwością przyjaciółki.

- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że ona ma największy interes w tym, żeby cię pogrążyć. Im więcej cienia na twojej osobie tym lepiej.

- Pewnie masz rację – westchnął zrezygnowany chłopak.

- Jeszcze się jej odpłacimy Harry! - Zareagował na jego smutek Ron - Albo wiem! Poproszę Freda i Georga, by załatwili coś ekstra dla tej starej torby, zapłaci za wszystko co ci zrobiła!

- Nie jest tego warta Ron, dajmy temu spokój. – Harry ukrócił szybko zapędy Rona.

- Masz zamiar tak to zostawić? - Rudzielec był wyraźnie zdegustowany.

- Mam już i tak zbyt wiele na głowie, by przejmować się tak błahymi sprawami jak Umbridge. Zwłaszcza, że wiem, że i tak w końcu cokolwiek by się stało, to w ostatecznym rozrachunku odbiłoby się to na mnie.

- A … ale … - Niepewnie zaczął Ron.

- Harry ma rację, powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład i zacząć się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale. – Przerwała Ronowi Hermiona, ucinając temat i jednocześnie powodując na policzkach rudzielca dorodną czerwień, co ciekawie kontrastowało z włosami.

- Ron nie miał nic złego na myśli prawda? - Harry spróbował poprawić humor zażenowanemu przyjacielowi, który energicznie pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na tak zadane pytanie.

- Skoro tak, ale ... – Wzrok Hermiony spoczął na dzienniku, na którym Harry opierał dłonie. – Co to jest Harry?

- Nic takiego ... - Odpowiedział i równocześnie chciał schować dziennik, ale dziewczyna była szybsza i wyrwała mu go z rąk.

- Hej! Hermiono oddaj mi to! – Poprosił stanowczo.

- Oh, jeszcze nie widziałam tej książki, daj mi tylko zajrzeć Harry. – Odpowiedziała, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, za to łakomym wzrokiem patrząc na dziennik.

- Hermiono! Nie zgadzam się byś ... - Oczywiście nic to nie dało, a Harry z przerażeniem, jakby w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, że gdy dziewczyna próbowała otworzyć dziennik, jakaś siła odepchnęła ją mocno. Dziewczyna poleciała w stronę ściany obijając się o nią boleśnie.

- Hermiono! - Krzyknęli obaj nieomal równocześnie, podbiegając do leżącej na ziemi przyjaciółki.

Ron odwrócił ją twarzą do nich delikatnie, upewniając się, czy nie ma jakiś poważniejszych obrażeń. Gryfonka jęknęła przeciągle otwierając oczy i chwytając za tył głowy.

- Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? Boli cię coś? - Zapytał Harry, uprzedzając Rona, który trząsł się z nerwów, wciąż trzymając przyjaciółkę w ramionach.

- Myślę że tak … tylko za mocno uderzyłam się w głowę chyba … - Odpowiedziała Hermiona słabym głosem.

Ron podniósł ją z podłogi i pomógł jej usiąść na najbliższym krześle, nie spuszczając jej z oka. Kiedy nabrała już na twarzy kolorów Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Podniósł dziennik i schował do torby mając świadomość, że jest uważnie obserwowany przez obydwoje przyjaciół.

- Harry do cholery co to jest!? - Warknął Ron.

- Mówiłem Hermionie, żeby nie dotykała. – Mruknął Harry w odpowiedzi. - Poza tym, ten dziennik naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczny. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się stało ale ...

- Jeszcze masz jakieś ale?! Przecież ta przeklęta rzecz mogła jej zrobić coś poważnego! - Wybitnie rozdrażniony Ron zrobił krok w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę. – Oddaj mi to, trzeba to zniszczyć.

Harry, gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa zamarł z przerażenia. Nie ... nie mógł oddać tego dziennika, a tym bardziej zniszczyć.. Czuł irracjonalną potrzebę chronienia go, nawet jeżeli to oznaczało kłótnię z najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Ron ja … - Zaczął obronnie Harry, ale przerwała mu Hermiona pytaniem:

- Czy to jest ta książka dla Syriusza, o której mi mówiłeś?

„... Uratowany..." tylko ta myśl przebiegła Harry'emu w tym momencie przez głowę wraz z przypływem ulgi. Postanowił dalej brnąć w kłamstwo, więc odpowiedział:

- Tak Miona, to jest dokładnie ta książka, o której ci kiedyś wspominałem, Syriusz wysłał mi ją niedawno, bym mógł przetestować na niej różne zaklęcia, ale niestety, bez skutku, książka dalej pozostała zamknięta.

- Dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? - Powiedział jakby z żalem Ron.

- Nie pomyślałem, że to takie ważne … ale obiecuję, że dziś odeślę ją Syriuszowi. – Ogłosił Harry. Po uldze w oczach przyjaciół poznał, że zrobił słusznie. Równocześnie zapisał sobie w pamięci, że musi ukryć dziennik przed wszystkimi. Widząc radość w twarzach przyjaciół po obietnicy odesłania dziennika, Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, które starał się na próżno zdusić. Wydawało się jednak, że jego zmieszanie i Ron i Hermiana odczytali inaczej.

- Cóż, dla mnie też to była nauczka, żeby nie dotykać nie swoich rzeczy, przepraszam Harry. - Z pewną skruchą stwierdziła Hermiona, lekko się uśmiechając.

- Emm ... nie to ja powinienem was przeprosić, bo nie poinformowałem, że to ta książka i naraziłem cię Hermiono na niebezpieczeństwo, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. - Tu akurat był szczery, faktycznie był zmartwiony wypadkiem dziewczyny.

- Zostawmy ten temat. Skoro Harry obiecał odesłać książkę nie ma co tego roztrząsać, a teraz chodźmy na lekcje. - Podsumowała Hermiona wstając z krzesła.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie powinnaś iść do Pani Pomfrey? - Zapytał zaniepokojony Ron.

- Nie potrzebuję, to tylko spory guz, poza tym w dormitorium mam eliksir przeciwbólowy. Chodźmy już. profesor Flitwick nie lubi spóźnień.

Do końca dnia Harry był obiektem drwin ze strony Slytherinu, Puchoni wyglądali, jakby się go bali, natomiast Krukoni zachowywali dystans. Jego własny dom go unikał. Gdy tylko Wchodził do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, natychmiast opuszczano je, a na kolacji odsuwano się jak najdalej od niego, jakby był trędowaty. Wciąż miał przy sobie kilka przyjaznych osób, więc nie pokazywał po sobie jak bardzo go to bolało. Wieczorem, kiedy wraz z Ronem udali się spać do swojej części dormitorium, pierwsze co Harry zauważył to brak jego łóżka tam, gdzie powinno być. Rozejrzał się więc i odnalazł je wzrokiem przy oknie, na samym końcu pokoju. W oczywisty sposób odseparowane od pozostałych.

- Co to ma być do cholery?! - Zagrzmiał Ron z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Może tobie to nie przeszkadza Weasley, ale my nie chcemy, by Harry przebywał zbyt blisko nas. Kto wie co nam może zrobić w nocy. – Powiedział z powagą Seamus, a z tyłu Dean i Neville pokiwali twierdząco głowami.

- Nie przejmuj się Ron. Myślę, że nowe miejsce nawet bardziej mi odpowiada. – Powiedział uspokajająco Harry zbliżając się do swojego łóżka i zabierając się za przebieranie w piżamę.

Ron chwilę się wahał. ale zostawił temat zaczynając również się przebierać. Po wieczornych przygotowaniach do snu, Harry powiedział wszystkim dobranoc i usłyszawszy odpowiedź jedynie od Rona zasunął kotary łóżka. Słyszał szeptane zaklęcia ochronne i zaczął naprawdę się martwić, że mają go za jakiegoś psychopatę co najmniej pokroju Voldemorta. To z kolei sprowadziło rozmaite myśli:

„... A może o to chodzi największemu obłąkańcowi? Po co pokonywać mnie, skoro łatwiej jest najwidoczniej wsadzić mnie do Munga. Nawet Syriusz mi nie pomógł, a tak bardzo na niego liczyłem w sprawie dziennika! Kolejny zawód, cóż od dzieciństwa musiałem sam sobie radzić, najwidoczniej nie zmieniło się nic w tej kwestii..."

Harry poczekał około godziny i gdy natężył słuch słyszał już tylko miarowe oddechy. Jego współlokatorzy najwyraźniej spali spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko, bo przecież, jeżeli naprawdę byłby nieobliczalnym wariatem nie powinni tak łatwo zasypiać. Najwidoczniej jednak wolą wierzyć prasie i Umbridge. Chłopak nie mógł zasnąć i czuł, że jeszcze długo mu się to nie uda. Wstał więc, założył pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył do wyjścia z dormitorium. Kiedy przechodził obok łóżka Rona zauważył, że ono również otoczone jest barierami. To było dziwne i dość zaskakujące dla Harry'ego. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy to nie inni rzucili zaklęcia bariery na łóżko przyjaciela? Harry poczuł nieprzyjemnie uczucie w żołądku, kiedy pojawiła się w jego umyśle idea, że być może Ron sam rzucił te bariery …. jednak szybko odegnał tą myśl i wyszedł z dormitorium, a chwilę później z wieży Gryffindoru.

Korytarze Hogwartu wyglądały bardzo tajemniczo, gdy nikogo na nich nie było, a cienie rzucane przez chybotliwe płomienie pochodni zdradzały każdy podejrzany ruch. Dlatego Harry tak bardzo się cieszył ze spuścizny po swoim ojcu. Nocne wędrówki przez te wszystkie lata przebywania w szkole nauczyły go, gdzie powinien stawiać swe kroki, by nie zostać zauważonym. Wiedział nawet, które schody są jedynie atrapą. Do tej pory jednak wpadał w pułapki zastawione przez Irytka. Po dłuższej wędrówce, Harry doszedł do celu, czyli biblioteki. Syriusz odmówił mu pomocy, więc postanowił znaleźć rozwiązanie na własna rękę. Jak dotąd nie zadziałało nic co było łatwo dostępne w bibliotece. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że trzeba zajrzeć do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Był pewien, że znajdzie tam informacje jak otworzyć dziennik. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, byle tylko przekonać się o zawartości samego dziennika i pochodzenia tajemniczej magii dochodzącej z niego. Chłopak usiadł na zakurzonej podłodze i zaczął czytać pierwszą książkę o tytule „ Magia pieczętująca – wejdź tam gdzie cię nie chcą".

Ranek zaczął się zbliżać nieubłaganie wraz z pierwszymi promieniami światła, które wpadały przez okna biblioteki. Harry był niepocieszony. Nie znalazł kompletnie nic! Przeczytał trzy książki o magii chroniącej i żadne zaklęcie nie chciało otworzyć dziennika. Postanowił więcej nocy poświęcić na szukanie, co nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało, ale czuł, że będzie warto. Wrócił do pokoju upewniając się , że na pewno wszyscy śpią i położył się na swoim łóżku. Przez moment zastanawiał się dlaczego dziennik tak zareagował, kiedy Hermiona go dotknęła ... to było dziwne... i jeżeli się głębiej zastanowić, to zachowanie Hermiony również było odmienne niż zazwyczaj. Nigdy wcześniej nie ruszała jego rzeczy bez pozwolenia ... chociaż … myślała, że to książka … a to przecież Hermiona. Ma fioła na punkcie książek.. Wciąż jeszcze rozmyślał, gdy pozostali się obudzili. Każdy z osobna obrzucił go lekko niespokojnym wzrokiem. Harry postanowił to zignorować i poczekać na Rona.

Zeszli na śniadanie, a Hermiona z Ronem znowu usiedli naprzeciwko niego, najwidoczniej nie zwracając uwagi jak inni się izolują. Harry zastanawiał się nawet, czy to przypadkiem on sam nie popadał już w paranoję?

- Jak się czujesz Hermiono? - Zapytał ostrożnie widząc, że Ron lekko się spiął na to pytanie.

- Wszystko w porządku Harry, już wczoraj Ron milion razy pytał mnie o to samo. To nie było nic poważnego, naprawdę. – Na jej słowa Ron zaczerwienił się nieznacznie, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jak ocenił Harry, zdecydowanie było coś na rzeczy.

- Co zrobiłeś z ta przeklętą rzeczą? – Zapytał ściszonym głosem Ron.

- Nie musicie się już o to martwić, wczoraj wieczorem odesłałem ją do Łapy i jeszcze raz cię przepraszam Hermiono za ten incydent, już więcej nie zrobię czegoś tak głupiego.

- Wiem Harry, mam nadzieję, że ostrzegłeś również Syriusza przed tym dziennikiem.

- Emm … tak, napisałem mu co się stało, więc na pewno albo zniszczy go, albo ukryje tak by się nikt do niego nie dostał.

- Mam nadzieję, że jednak zniszczy. – Wtrącił Ron ponuro.

Ponownie Harry pomyślał, że musi naprawdę bardzo dobrze ukryć dziennik. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co się stanie, kiedy jego przyjaciele się dowiedzą, że wciąż go posiada. Miał wielką nadzieję, że może podczas kolejnej wizyty w Zakazanym Dziale znajdzie odpowiednie zaklęcie. Chociaż, na razie dziennik jak widać jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczony „... może to jakaś magia kamuflująca? ..." zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Mógł się bardziej przyłożyć na zajęciach z McGonagall może teraz szybciej doszedłby do sedna sprawy.

- Słuchasz mnie Harry? - Ostre pytanie wdarło się w tok myśli chłopaka, przerywając je brutalnie.

Drgnął nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał głos przyjaciółki.

- C ... co?

- Kompletnie odleciałeś, pytałam czy pamiętasz, że masz iść dziś do Hagrida?

Spojrzał zdezorientowany:

- Harry**,** mieliśmy przecież szlaban, ja wczoraj odrobiłam jak byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym ...

- Ah no tak, masz rację – Hary ciężko westchnął. Oczywiście zapomniał o tak prozaicznej sprawie jak szlaban.

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na niego.

- Harry … nie przejmuj się tym co inni mówią … – powiedział poważnym głosem Ron, a Hermiona z tyłu przytaknęła mu głową.

- Nie martwcie się o mnie, naprawdę wszystko w porządku – Uśmiechnął się mając nadzieję, że nie zauważyli jak bardzo wymuszony był to uśmiech. Najwidoczniej podziałało sądząc po ich minach. – Myślę, że pójdę już do Hagrida. Spotkamy się na kolacji, a jak nie zdążę to w dormitorium.

Harry ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, słysząc po drodze szepty. Naprawdę myślał, że to go nie obchodzi, ale jednak słowa bolały, zwłaszcza te, które mówiły o śmierci Cedrika z jego ręki. Czuł się już dostatecznie odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, ale nie przyłożył ręki do jego morderstwa ... „ ... gdybyś nie zaproponował wspólnego złapania pucharu nadal byś żył ...„ powiedział do siebie w myślach Harry, pogrążając się w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Na zewnątrz ciężkie, czarne chmury wisiały nisko, miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży dojść do Hagrida, nim spadnie deszcz.

* * *

><p>Abraxas był jedynym, który widział subtelne zmiany w humorze ich Pana. Inni nie dostrzegali ich wcale. Mimo, iż pozostali wypełnili swoje zadania w terminie, Tom nie był zadowolony z wyników. Abraxas zastanawiał się kogo szuka wśród Gryfonów? Wiedział. że na pewno jest to ważne, ponieważ Tom, mimo wszystko rzadko pokazuje jakiekolwiek uczucia. Abraxas widział, że Tom jest zniecierpliwiony, a z drugiej strony podekscytowany. To drugie uczucie powoli, z czasem się ulotniło. W dodatku te książki o Przeznaczonym, nim oddał je Tomowi przeczytał wszystkie i jak ocenił, te informacje były w sumie cóż... mało pomocne, wszystko co było napisane to tylko domysły. Gdy obserwował jak Riddle je czyta, doszedł do wniosku, że ten myśli prawdopodobnie tak samo.<p>

- Abraxusie, a co ty sądzisz o tym co przeczytaliśmy? - Zapytał Tom, a przez myśl Abraxusa przemknęło:„ ...No tak mogłem się domyśleć, że Riddle będzie wiedział, że ja również przeczytałem te książki, nic nie da się przed nim ukryć ...". Odwrócił się w stronę Toma odpowiadając:

- Uważam, że jest to tylko mit. Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć że ktoś mógłby posiadać taki sam magiczny rdzeń. Może i istnieją bliźniacze różdżki, ale jednak to nie jest to samo co posiadanie tej samej magicznej mocy.

- W istocie masz rację, ale jeżeli założymy, że jednak naprawdę istnieje taki związek między dwojgiem ludzi? - Riddle drążył temat nieustępliwie.

- Jest to niewątpliwe źródło potęgi. Przecież nie można łączyć magii przez różne sygnatury i rdzenie magiczne, a w takim wypadku było by to możliwe … gdyby zdobyć taką moc, można zostać niepokonanym zwłaszcza, jeżeli będzie to dwu potężnych magów. - Odpowiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu Abraxas.

- Otóż to, jednak czy również dostrzegłeś pewną nieprawidłowość w tych księgach? - Tom nie ustępował.

- Nieprawidłowość … ? - Powtórzył pytany, jednocześnie powtarzając w swojej głowie to co przeczytał, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć nic co wzbudziło w nim podejrzenia – Nie, nie zauważyłem. – Odpowiedział, będąc zły na siebie, że nic nie zauważył. Może na tym właśnie polega potęga siedzącego przed nim Ślizgona, potrafił dostrzegać rzeczy, których nikt nie widział.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie zapomnij o tej rozmowie. - Tom najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

Abraxas czuł się tak, jakby właśnie oblał test, który przeprowadził na nim jego Pan. Rozmyślał o co mogło chodzić Tomowi, a jednocześnie odprowadzał, go wzrokiem do wyjścia z lochów. Kiedy Riddle już wyszedł, Abraxas uderzył z frustracji pięścią w stół zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

- Chyba nie poszła ci rozmowa z Riddle'em – zakpił Lastragne.

- Zamknij się, ty nawet do niego nie jesteś w stanie się odezwać bez jąkania. – Odwarknął sfrustrowany Abraxas, na co drugi chłopak natychmiast stanął i zaczął mierzyć w niego różdżką.

- Jak śmiesz … myślisz, że jesteś od nas lepszy, bo nasz Pan odrobinę lepiej cię traktuje?!

- Skoro tak uważasz, musisz mieć naprawdę niskie mniemanie o sobie, gdyż ja nigdy nie zauważyłem tego specjalnego traktowania. – Odpowiedział Abraxas sięgając po książkę na stole i otwierając ją na wcześniej zaznaczonym rozdziale i kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na wymierzoną w niego różdżkę.

Lastrange aż zagotował się ze złości, jednak po chwili schował swoją broń i niby przechodząc obok Abraxasa szepnął słowa, które tylko oni dwaj słyszeli:

- Wiesz Malfoy … obiecuję, że doigrasz się, a gdy znajdę dowody, nawet nasz Pan od ciebie się odwróci, a ty zapłacisz za wszystko co mi zrobiłeś. Zniszczę cię …

Chłopak tylko przewrócił następną stronę książki, jednak Lastrange wiedział, że Abraxas go słyszał. Zdradziły go napięte plecy oraz mocniejszy uścisk trzymanej książki. Lastrange uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony, że choć trochę udało mu się wyprowadzić Malfloy'a z równowagi.

Początkowo Tom chciał pójść do biblioteki jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu kiedy już był pod samymi jej drzwiami. Czy był sens sprawdzać? Owszem, czasami wracał do pomieszczenia, w którym ukrywał dziennik, jednak nie licząc pierwszego dnia, gdy znalazł szal, nie zmieniło się nic. Nie czuł żadnej magii, nawet tej najbardziej subtelnej, czyli mógł założyć, że osoba posiadająca drugi dziennik nie wróciła tutaj.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Udał się na błonia, zaczynało się już ściemniać więc mógł przy okazji zrobić pracę domową z Astronomi. Oparł się o drzewo i oświetlając sobie magią miejsce wyciągnął mapę nieba. Zaczął robić notatki, czasami zerkając na niebo. Zadanie nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Już na piątym roku zaczął odczuwać nudę … nie było nic co by go zaskoczyło, a każda dostępna, jak i nie dostępna wiedza możliwa do uzyskania w tym miejscu została już przez niego odkryta. Ludzie w zamku też byli zbyt przewidywalni dla niego, czytał z nich jak z otwartych kart. Może w wyjątkiem miłośnika szlam i dropsów – Dumbledore 'a jednak on, mimo dość potężnej mocy nie interesował Toma, czego Riddle nie mógł niestety powiedzieć o Dumbledorze. Nauczyciel Transmutacji wyraźnie go obserwował i zapewne podejrzewał o paranie się czarną magią. Może innych Dumbledore potrafiłby zwieść, pozorując dobrotliwego starszego czarodzieja, ale nie jego. Riddle wiedział, że pod tą maską kryje się przebiegły mag. Kres jego nudy wyznaczyła przepowiednia Kasandry, którą usłyszał rok temu. Może i źle ja zinterpretował, ale w końcu możliwość poznania swojego Przeznaczonego wcześniej była tylko zaletą, ale teraz, gdy jest już blisko poznania tego kogoś, okazuje się, że to nie jest takie proste jak na początku zakładał. Był już znużony tym czekaniem, choć tak naprawdę to nie był długi czas. Tom planował, że gdy już pozna Przeznaczonego, zrobi wszystko by był jego, a skoro jest Gryfonem z łatwością go zmanipuluje.


	5. Rozdział 4: Przełom

_Nigdy jeszcze nie pisałam w takim tempie w jakim napisałam ten rozdział. Naprawdę, starałam się mimo wszystko dostarczyć wam ten rozdział by też również, zrekompensować wam poprzednie czekanie. Lubię ten rozdział choć nie wiem czemu i mam nadzieję że wam również się spodoba. Powolutku rozwijam swoje opowiadanie i mam nadzieję że wam to nie przeszkadza, bo jednak zrobię z tego opowiadania długą lekturę. Chciałabym życzyć WAM drodzy czytelnicy Wesołych i spokojnych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku! Dziękuję za komentarze **Meg Helix i FrejaAleeera1**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 4: Przełom <strong>_

Biegnąc do chatki Hagrida, Harry poczuł pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu na swojej twarzy. Był już zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od domu półolbrzyma, kiedy rozpadało się na dobre. Zmókł do suchej nitki, co nie poprawiło mu humoru: „... zdecydowanie, jeżeli ktoś tam na górze istnieje, to musi się nieźle bawić moim kosztem ..." pomstował w myśli. Przeklinając pod nosem zapukał do wielkich drzwi, po chwili usłyszał kroki Hagrida i wejście stanęło otworem.

- Harry! Cholibka, co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał gajowy, szerzej otwierając drzwi, by przepuścić Harry'ego do środka.

- Mam u ciebie szlaban, pamiętasz Hagridzie? Powinienem przyjść już wcześniej, ale wiesz, że z pewnych przyczyn nie mogłem i …

- W porząsiu Harry, choć wybrałeś nie najlepszą porę na odbywanie kary. – Hagrid mówiąc to spojrzał na mokre ubrania chłopaka. – Usiądź, a ja przyrządzę herbatę i rozpalę w kominku.

Gryfon zajął wskazane miejsce i obserwował krzątaninę przyjaciela. Po chwili wylądowała przed nim taca z dziwnie wyglądającymi ciasteczkami i herbata, którą chłopak chętnie przyjął, upijając kilka łyków rozgrzewającego naparu.

- Lepiej jak rzucisz na siebie jakieś zaklęcie suszące Harry, inaczej wylądujesz u Pani Pomfrey. – Doradził Hagrid siadając naprzeciw z butelką ognistej.

- Oh … masz rację, Hermiona często mi wypomina, że nie używam magii kiedy jej naprawdę potrzebuję. – Mówiąc to Harry rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące i ogrzewające co zdecydowanie poprawiło mu samopoczucie. – Co będziemy robić Hagridzie?

- Spodobają ci się Harry! Znalazłem je wczoraj! - Odpowiedział gajowy cały rozpromieniony, za to Harry po tych słowach zaczął obawiać się swojego szlabanu.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że mi się spodobają Hagridzie? - Zapytał chłopak podejrzliwie.

- To będzie niespodzianka i jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba! Jak tylko się pogoda się poprawi pójdziemy razem do Zakazanego Lasu i ci je pokażę.

- Z ... Zakazanego Lasu? - Powtórzył niepewnie Harry, czując rosnącą obawę przed niespodziankami Hagrida.

- Spokojnie Harry, będziesz ze mną, więc nic ci na pewno nie grozi.

Gryfon miał tylko nadzieję, że tak będzie, a stworzenie, które pokaże mu Hagrid, naprawdę nie okaże się „przyjacielem" pokroju Aragoga.

Kiedy przestało padać, mimo obiekcji Harry'ego, wyruszyli z chaty gajowego do Zakazanego Lasu. Szli niedługo, może z piętnaście minut. Półolbrzym zatrzymał się nagle powodując, że Harry z rozpędu wpadł na niego i upadł na mokre liście.

- Wybacz, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał gajowy podnosząc chłopaka bez wysiłku jedną ręką.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. – Odpowiedział Gryfon rozglądając się wkoło podejrzliwie. – Niczego tu nie widzę, co chciałeś mi pokazać?

- Są jakieś dwieście metrów przed nami, ale są bardzo płochliwe i nawet ja nie mogę do nich podejść nie płosząc ich ... – Szepnął ze smutkiem gajowy, jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni coś, co wyglądem przypominało lornetkę, albo rzeczywiście nią było. Zanim Harry zdążył przypatrzeć się bliżej temu interesującemu przedmiotowi, dostał do ręki jego połowę. Właściwie od razu stało się jasne, że jest to rodzaj miniaturowej lunety. Hagrid przyłożył do oka swoją jej część, zachęcając do tego samego chłopca, słowami:

– Spójrz Harry, czyż nie są piękne?

Gryfon uniósł do oka przedmiot, który dostał i popatrzył w tym samym kierunku co jego przyjaciel. Nad niewielkim jeziorem pasły się piękne konie. Początkowo Harry myślał, że to pegazy, jednak przyglądając się dokładniej zauważył, że te stworzenia mają aż osiem kończyn! Cisnące się na jego usta pytanie uprzedził Hagrid ...

- To graniany, są najszybszymi ze swojego gatunku, pewnie przez te kończyny skubańce są takie szybkie ... – zachichotał po tym stwierdzeniu.

- Są naprawdę wspaniałe. – Zachwycił się Harry nie odrywając wzroku od zwierząt.

- I tu się zaczyna twoje zadanie Harry. – Zaczął Hagrid, a Gryfonowi na moment zamarło serce. – Widzisz, ja już wielokrotnie próbowałem do nich podejść lecz za każdym razem uciekały. Pomyślałem, że ty mógłbyś spróbować. Spójrz tam, po lewej, widzisz leżącą samicę? Myślę, że coś jej się stało w nogę. Już wcześniej zaobserwowałem, że kuleje na nią kiedy wstaje.

Entuzjazm Hagrida nie udzielił się Harry'emu i chłopak z pewną ostrożnością zapytał:

- A czy one są niebezpieczne? - Doskonale znał w końcu uwielbienie swojego przyjaciela do niebezpiecznych stworzeń.

- Nie musisz się niczego obawiać Harry, najwięcej co może zrobić każde z nich, to uciec. - Zapewnił Gryfona gajowy.

- Mogę spróbować … ale jeżeli tobie się nie udało to wątpię, żebym ja dał radę ... - Odpowiedział chłopak, wciąż nie do końca przekonany.

- Tu masz maść, jakby udało ci się jednak dojść to tej samicy i w razie kłopotów trzymaj różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Ostatnie słowa gajowego trochę zaniepokoiły Harry'ego, zdawały się bowiem w jakiś sposób potwierdzać jego obawy. Mimo to, nie chcąc zawieść przyjaciela, Gryfon ruszył powoli przed siebie zbliżając się krok za krokiem do celu. Starał się wyciszyć i uspokoić oddech, choć wydawało mu się, że szybkie bicie serca słychać w odległości wielu metrów od niego. W takich momentach cieszył się, że był dość drobny i niski. Widział już wyraźnie stworzenia, do których się zbliżał. Czuł, że one wiedzą, że jest gdzieś blisko … Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego nie uciekały, ale szedł jeszcze chwilę wytrwale, po czym schował się za drzewem. Pozostało już tylko wyjść z ukrycia i przekonać się czy zwierzęta pozwolą mu do siebie podejść. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i powoli wyszedł zza drzewa. Bez gwałtownych ruchów, stopniowo zaczął zbliżać się do stworzeń, które odwróciły jak na komendę łby w jego stronę. W pierwszym momencie, gdy tylko to zrobiły, Harry nieznacznie się cofnął , ale po chwili podjął swoją wędrówkę. Nie przyspieszając kierował się do samicy, którą pokazał mu Hagrid. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków! Z tej odległości widział już jej ranę, wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie.

- Spokojnie … próbuję ci tylko pomóc, obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci żadnej krzywdy – Szepnął uspokajająco Herry, gdy zauważył nerwowy ruch ze strony rannej. Był już na tyle blisko, że przykucnął, teraz widział ranę bardzo dokładnie. Była głęboka i zabrudzona, widział nawet mięśnie, po których pełzały białe robaki. Widok nie był przyjemny, a sama rana musiała być bolesna. Harry ze współczuciem spojrzał stworzeniu w oczy. Zobaczył w nich cierpienie. Wyraz oczu zwierzęcia, był tak bardzo podobny do jego własnych po kolejnym koszmarze, że przeszedł go dreszcz. Szybko odegnał niechciane myśli i zdecydował, że czas działać. Najpierw należy oczyścić ranę. Harry wstał bardzo powoli, by nie płoszyć zwierzęcia i podszedł do brzegu jeziora. Urwał kawałek swojej szaty i zamoczył w chłodnej wodzie. Odruchowo spojrzał na swoje odbicie w tafli wody i zorientował się, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego oczy stały się znów zielone, „... co się stało, że przestałem utrzymywać zaklęcie? ..." przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy z powrotem zmieniał je na brązowy kolor. Wyżymał szmatkę i ruszył ostrożnie w stronę rannego stworzenia, jednak gdy się już zbliżył i próbował przepłukać ranę, zwierzę nagle zerwało się na nogi, pobudzając tym samym wszystkie inne do biegu. Harry przestraszony nagłym ruchem wylądował na ziemi. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak stado ucieka w głąb lasu.

- Kurwa! - Gryfon krzyknął sfrustrowany, uderzając pięścią o mokrą trawę. – Było już tak cholernie blisko, dlaczego ... ?

- To już nie byłeś ty …

Zupełnie nagle usłyszał za sobą nieznajomy głos i gwałtownie się odwrócił. Aż sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy zauważył za sobą centaura. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym wstał z ziemi i stwierdził:

- Widziałem cię już ... w pierwszej klasie … kiedy Voldemort zabił jednorożca. Ty jesteś yyy ... - zająknął się chłopak, próbując sobie szybko przypomnieć imię centaura, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał:

- Ronan! Cholibka co ty tu robisz? - I tuż obok Gryfona pojawił się nagle Hagrid.

- Witaj Hagridzie – Centaur krótkim skinieniem głowy podkreślił swoje powitanie, po czym wrócił do obserwowania chłopaka.

Harry zaczął się czuć nieswojo pod uważnym spojrzeniem Ronana, który mierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, nic nie mówiąc. Po chwili, która wydała się Harry'emu wiecznością centaur odwrócił od niego wreszcie wzrok po to, by popatrzeć na niebo, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy.

- Ukrywasz „ to " Harry Potterze, dlaczego? - Padło wreszcie pytanie i centaur skierował wzrok ponownie na Harry'ego.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „ to "? - Gryfon był kompletnie zaskoczony pytaniem stworzenia.

- Widzę w gwiazdach wielki przełom dla nas, a największy w samym centrum … Gdy tylko się przebudzi … zmiany te będą początkiem wszystkiego. - Odpowiedź centaura jak zawsze niewiele wyjaśniła. Po chwili milczenia Hagrid postanowił widocznie działać:

- To my się już będziemy zbierać, Harry musi wracać do szkoły przed ciszą nocną inaczej psor Dumbledore będzie się martwić. – Po tym oświadczeniu zaczął ciągnąć Gryfona w stronę, z której przyszli. Centaur, który to spokojnie obserwował, ponownie się odezwał:

- Gdy to już będziesz Ty, Harry Potterze, pomogę ci – Po tym oświadczeniu centaur lekko skinął głową w kierunku Harry'ego i zniknął w czeluściach Zakazanego Lasu.

- Nie warto przejmować się tym co one mówią Harry, to dziwne stworzenia i mówią tylko zagadkami. - Skomentował całe wydarzenie Hagrid, próbując je wyraźnie zbagatelizować. Harry jednak całą drogę rozmyślał nad tym co się zdarzyło i nad tym co usłyszał.

Dotarcie do domu Hagrida zajęło im znacznie mniej czasu niż poprzednia trasa. Głównie dlatego, że teraz Harry praktycznie był ciągnięty przez półolbrzyma. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli, a chłopak klapnął zmęczony na krzesło w chatce Hagrida, gdzie dało się słyszeć westchnienie ulgi. Harry niepewnie dotknął ramienia, za które ciągnął go półolbrzym. Na szczęście było na miejscu, choć przez chwilę nie był tego pewien, zaczął więc je sobie rozmasowywać. Gajowy zaczął się krzątać przy robieniu herbaty, a po chwili zapytał:

- Harry, powiedz cholibka co się tam stało? Widziałem, że byłeś obok samicy, nie dała się dotknąć?

- Nie … to nie tak Hagridzie, po prostu ta rana … była okropna ... było widać mięso i robaki ... więc nie chciałem aplikować maści uprzednio jej nie oczyszczając. Poszedłem do wody, ale kiedy ponownie podszedłem ze zwilżonym materiałem, ranna samica uciekła … – Gryfon spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, z przerażeniem się orientując, że w kącikach oczu Hagrida zbierają się łzy – Ja ... naprawdę przepraszam Hagridzie! Zawaliłem sprawę i … - Chłopak zamilkł kiedy półolbrzym uniósł dłoń by mu przerwać:

- To nie twoja wina Harry, i naprawdę świetnie ci poszło ... – Oznajmił gajowy wydmuchując głośno nos – … po prostu bidulka już nie ma szans.

- Ale jak to? - Harry spojrzał na Hagrida lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem. - Mogę przecież spróbować jeszcze raz i może tym razem się uda i … - Pólolbrzym ponownie mu przerwał:

- Wiem Harry, że ciebie również przejął jej los, ale nie możemy już nic więcej zrobić. A jeżeli będziemy ją płoszyć, jej stan ulegnie tylko pogorszeniu. – Ostatnie zdanie Hagrid wyszlochał chowając twarz za rękoma.

Harry nie umiał pocieszać ludzi, ale i sam nie umiał pogodzić się z losem magicznego stworzenia, widząc w takim stanie Hagrida czuł się naprawdę okropnie. Wstał i poklepał olbrzyma po ramieniu:

- Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś Hagridzie, inni pewnie po prostu odwrócili by się od niej, a ty mimo wszystko próbowałeś pomóc i jestem pewien, że ona też to wie. – Wiedział, że to było najgorsze pocieszenie świata, ale naprawdę widok tak załamanego gajowego sprawiał, że podjął próbę podniesienia go chociaż lekko na duchu.

- Dobry chłopak z ciebie Harry, magiczne stworzenia również to wiedzą. Niech inni cholibka gadają co chcą, ale ja zawsze będę po twojej stronie. – Oznajmił gajowy, wycierając wielką chusteczką pozostałości łez na twarzy.

Gryfon starał się nie pokazać tego po sobie, ale słowa półolbrzyma naprawdę go wzruszyły i poczuł jakby mniejszy ciężar na swoich barkach. Wierzył, że na Hagrida zawsze będzie mógł liczyć. W końcu to on pierwszy wyciągnął go z piekła. Z zadumy wyrwał go głos gajowego:

- Ubieraj się Harry, odprowadzę Cię do zamku.

- Nie musisz Hagridzie, nie ma sensu byś szedł mnie odprowadzać.

- To naprawdę nie jest problemem Harry i tak czuję, że muszę się się napić dziś czegoś mocniejszego w Świńskim Łbie, więc zamek i tak jest po drodze do Hogsmeade.

Harry skinął tylko głową i ruszył za półolbrzymem w stronę Hogwartu. Szli na początku w ciszy. Gryfon nie wiedział co powiedzieć, widząc Hagrida w takim stanie, nie był nawet pewien czy powinien go dalej pocieszać, czy też zacząć inny temat. Rozmowę jednak podjął gajowy:

- Mam pewnego znajomego w tym pubie. Mówię ci Harry naprawdę przedziwny koleś, ciągle tylko przeklina swojego brata. Widzisz, to dobry facet, ale ma pociąg do czarnej magii, dlatego jego brat zapieczętował jego wszystkie czarno-magiczne księgi. Za każdym razem jak go widzę opowiada mi o swoich postępach i próbach przełamania zaklęcia, które jego brat rzucił na księgi, raz nawet opowiadał, że gdy był brutalniejszy i próbował siłą otworzyć jakąkolwiek księgę odrzucały go na ścianę! Wyobrażasz to sobie? - Hagrid zachichotał.

Harry'emu aż przeszły ciarki po plecach, gdy przypomniał sobie wypadek Hermiony …bardzo podobny przecież „... Zaraz! Hermiona! Stało się dokładnie to samo gdy wzięła tamta księgę! ..." Myśli Harry'ego zaczęły pędzić jak szalone. Wszystko co powiedział półolbrzym zgadzało się z tym, co zdarzyło się dziewczynie. Gryfon postanowił więc wypytać przyjaciela o więcej szczegółów.

- Udało mu się otworzyć te księgi? - Zapytał z nadzieją gajowego.

- Nie, ale ponoć wie jakiego uroku użył jego brat, tłumaczył mi to nawet, ale nie pamiętam już za bardzo ... Brzmiało to zbyt skomplikowanie, a ognista nie pomagała w skupieniu się – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi półolbrzym.

- Rozumiem … zawsze go tam spotykasz?

- Zawsze w tygodniu siedzi w barze, bo wtedy jego brat przebywa w domu. Ciągle powtarza, że jakby był z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, już dawno by siedział w Azkabanie za avadę.

- Emm ... jak go rozpoznajesz? - Widząc zaskoczoną minę przyjaciela Harry dodał szybko: – Bo widzisz, raz byłem w Świńskim Łbie i większość osób nosi tam kaptury dlatego spytałem.

- Oh to nie problem, zawsze siedzi w najciemniejszym kącie i pije kremowe.

- Kremowe piwo? - Powtórzył zaskoczony chłopak

- Dziwne prawda? I z tego co pamiętam ma na dłoni tatuaż w kształcie wilka, nie umiem opisywać wyglądu innych ludzi, to najbardziej mi się rzuciło w oczy. - Mruknął z zakłopotaniem Hagrid.

- Rozumiem, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku Gryfon, równocześnie myśląc „... Może dzisiejszy dzień nie był do końca tak zły? ..."

Odprowadziwszy Harry'ego do zamku, Hagrid znikł na drodze do Hogsmeade. Gryfon tymczasem zmierzał do swojej wieży. Miał plan. Może nie do końca bezpieczny i jeżeli go przyłapią, szlaban co najmniej do końca roku gwarantowany, ale jeżeli miałoby mu to pomóc otworzyć dziennik, był gotowy zaryzykować.

Wychodząc zza portretu Grubej Damy pierwsze co zauważył to brak Rona, co było dość niespotykane zwłaszcza, że była tu Hermiona. Podszedł do niej siadając naprzeciwko. Przyjrzał się jej i zauważył, że była zła, zawzięcie pisała na pergaminie odrabiając pracę domową, bardzo mocno dociskała pióro.

- Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? - Zapytał Harry, a Hermiona drgnęła, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyła.

- Co? A tak, witaj Harry, jak było? - Spojrzała na niego, krytycznym okiem obrzucając jego brudne od błota ubrania.

- Nie najgorzej, wiesz jak to jest u Hagrida. – Odpowiedział wymijająco, ale dziewczyna nie drążyła tematu, co go tylko ucieszyło.

- Wiec … o co poszło tym razem z Ronem? - Zadał ostrożnie pytanie wiedząc, że przyjaciółka jest teraz tykającą bombą i każde nieostrożne pytanie grozi wybuchem.

- Skąd pomysł, że chodzi o Rona? - Próbowała zignorować sprawę dziewczyna.

- Hermiono, znam Cię nie od dziś i wiem, że tylko on może doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu. Uważam, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać, a nie dusić to wszystko w sobie. Poczujesz się lepiej, a może nawet znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. „... Mówi to osoba, która ukrywa wszystko ostatnimi czasy ..." przypomniał mu złośliwy głosik z tyłu głowy, ale Gryfon dzielnie go zignorował, skupiając się na Hermionie i jej kłopotach.

- Naprawdę, to nie jest nic ważnego … - Powiedziała, patrząc nadal w pergamin.

Harry czuł, że unikała jego wzroku. Tylko dlaczego? O co tak bardzo pokłóciła się z Ronem, że nie chciała tym rozmawiać? Zawsze był osobą, która godziła obie strony, więc dlaczego …?

„ Oh..." pomyślał, gdy zrozumienie przyszło znienacka.

- Chodzi o mnie … ? - Ostatnią myśl wypowiedział na głos sprawiając, że Gryfonka zastygła w bezruchu. - Odpowiedz Hermiono – Zażądał.

- Nie, nie chodzi o Ciebie Harry. Wyobraź sobie, że nie zawsze chodzi o Ciebie! - Wstała gwałtownie, zbierając swoje rzeczy w pośpiechu i pobiegła do sypialni dziewcząt, zostawiając zszokowanego chłopaka w pokoju wspólnym.

Harry nie rozumiał co mogło wstąpić w przyjaciółkę i dlaczego tak się zachowała. To nie było do niej podobne. Zastanawiał się, czy może zrobił coś źle? Ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby powiedział jej coś niemiłego czy coś, co mogłoby ją urazić. W rezultacie przemyśleń, Harry zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie zapytać Rona, może on będzie bardziej wylewny. Starał się zignorować szepty swoich współdomowników, które wywołała scena z Hermioną stwierdzając, że musi być bardziej ostrożny zwłaszcza, że każdy jego ruch jest obserwowany. Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, w poszukiwaniu Rona zresztą, stwierdził, że się nie pomylił. Przyjaciel tu był:

- Sądząc po krzyku na dole jestem pewien, że rozmawiałeś z Hermioną. – Stwierdził Ron, robiąc miejsce na łóżku, by Harry mógł usiąść.

- Tak rozmawiałem. W sumie to próbowałem, ale wyszło cóż … pewnie słyszałeś ...

- Taa ... - westchnął przyjaciel – Wybacz stary, to raczej moja wina ...

- Co masz na myśli? - Harry czuł, że zaraz dowie się wszystkiego.

- Bo widzisz … ona myśli, że my … - Ron zająknął się i umilkł.

- Że my co?! - Popędził go Harry.

- Że my jesteśmy ko ... ko … kochankami! - Ostatnie słowo Ron wydukał z wysiłkiem, a jego twarz stała się cała czerwona, aż po koniuszki uszu.

Harry'ego zatkało. Patrzył z wyrazem przerażenia na swojego przyjaciela, który uparcie gapił się w podłogę. Po kilku głębszych oddechach odzyskał zdolność mowy. Dobrze, że byli sami, inaczej jutrzejszy dzień byłby chyba najgorszy karierze szkolnej Harry'ego.

- Jakim cudem wasza rozmowa się tak potoczyła!? Skąd taki wniosek, że my jesteśmy razem?! - Wykrztusił wciąż zaskoczony Harry.

- Ja sam tego nie rozumiem Harry, naprawdę nie rozumiem dziewczyn! Zapytała znienacka czy jest ktoś kogo lubię, więc odpowiedziałem, że ciebie bardzo lubię ale … - Ron pokręcił głową wyraźnie zagubiony.

- Czekaj, że co? Nie mów mi, że ty naprawdę … - Harry szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

- Nie! - Zaprzeczył gwałtownie Ron. – Myślałem, że chodzi jej o naszą przyjaźń i pomyślałem, że to idealny moment by jej wyznać co czuję!

- Ron, powiedz mi gdzie ty widzisz tu idealny moment? - Harry z politowaniem pokiwał głową nad sposobem myślenia przyjaciela.

- Chciałem dodać „... ale to Ciebie kocham! ..." Myślałem, że zabrzmi naprawdę fajnie! - Kontynuował Ron nadąsanym tonem. – Ale ona rzuciła we mnie książkami i odeszła nie pozwalając się do siebie zbliżać!

Harry zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że aż go bolało w środku, A Ron robił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony z zażenowania, ciągle powtarzając, by Harry przestał. Kiedy wreszcie Harry opanował śmiech na tyle, że był w stanie coś powiedzieć, stwierdził:

- Jutro wyjaśnimy to nieporozumienie, a najlepszym wyjściem będzie wyznanie jej uczuć Ron, to będzie najlepszy argument za tym, że w żadnym stopniu nie jesteś mną zainteresowany, no i przy okazji wyjaśnisz jej nieporozumienie.

- Myślisz ze się uda?

- Tak, jestem tego pewien. – Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Nazajutrz Hermiona ignorowała ich obydwu, zajmując miejsce na zajęciach i śniadaniu przy kimś innym. Każdy chyba zauważył mały rozłam pomiędzy „wielką trójcą" . Harry dyskretnie obserwował przyjaciółkę czekając na odpowiedni moment, najlepiej taki, gdy będzie sama. Kiedy w końcu zauważył dziewczynę spacerująca na błoniach zdecydował, że czas na zadanie Rona. Na początku Ron chciał iść z Harrym, ale ten szybko wyperswadował przyjacielowi ten pomysł mówiąc, że Gryfonka może źle to odebrać. Zostawił wszystko w rękach Rona, a sam udał się do biblioteki.

- Przepraszam, szukam książki o magicznych stworzeniach, ale taką z obszerniejszą wiedzą, obejmującą też ich leczenie czy mamy takie książki? - Zapytał bibliotekarkę, która skinęła głową i odpowiedziała.

- Poczekaj, zaraz przyniosę odpowiednie materiały. – Po tym stwierdzeniu kobieta zniknęła pomiędzy regałami. Po chwili wróciła z trzema książkami, z których jedna naprawdę była wielka.

- Myślę, że te będą najlepsze. – Odparła kładąc przed nim książki. - W czymś jeszcze mogę panu pomóc panie Potter?

- Myślę, że to wszystko, dziękuję, – Opowiedział Harry chowając książki w torbie.

Zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu, więc usiadł przy najbliższym stole i wyciągnął najcieńszą z pożyczonych publikacji, która, jak się okazało, traktowała o leczeniu magicznych stworzeń. Harry był zaskoczony, że miała zaledwie pięćdziesiąt stron. Ponownie zapytał panią Pince, czy są jeszcze inne książki w tej dziedzinie, okazało się, że to jedyna. Był już w połowie książki, kiedy usłyszał gwar na korytarzu. Spojrzał na zegar i zorientował się, że już pora na obiad. Wstał i udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia zauważył roześmiane twarze swoich przyjaciół. To mu podpowiedziało, że misja Rona zakończyła się sukcesem.

- Mam rozumieć, że już wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał właściwie dla porządku, siadając przy stole.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie lekko się rumieniąc, pierwsza zaczęła Hermiona :

- Tak, bardzo cię przepraszam Harry za wczoraj, byłam strasznie zła i wyżyłam się na tobie, zresztą zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

- W porządku Hermiono, Ron mi wczoraj wszystko opowiedział i cóż ... nie dziwi mnie, że tak zareagowałaś … Ale już wszystko w porządku? Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście? - Zapytał ponownie Harry, kładąc nacisk na słowo „wszystko".

- Długo mi to zajęło, ale myślę, że już tak – Wyszczerzył się do niego Ron.

„... więc teraz są parą ..." pomyślał Harry patrząc na dwoje swoich przyjaciół i ich lekko zarumienione twarze. „ … Może to i lepiej, będę mógł teraz skupić się na swoim planie ...". Przemyślenia zachował jednak dla siebie, a przyjaciół zapytał z uśmiechem:

- Następne są eliksiry więc może usiądziecie razem?

- Harry … - Zaczęła powoli Hermiona. – To że jesteśmy z Ronem razem, naprawdę nic nie zmienia i wszystko zostaje po staremu, prawda Ron?

- Jasne stary, nie musisz się o to martwić. – Potwierdził z pełnymi ustami, ale całkiem zrozumiale Ron.

Harry z tych odpowiedzi wywnioskował, że nie zamienią się miejscami i nie ma sensu na to naciskać, bo przyjaciele staną się podejrzliwi, więc tylko skinął lekko głową na potwierdzenie. „... Wobec tego zostaje plan B ..." pomyślał odwracając się w stronę stołu Slytherinu i wypatrując jasnych włosów, które od razu dostrzegł. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do posiłku i rozmowy z przyjaciółmi.

Zbliżający się koniec obiadu, był równocześnie początkiem planu Harry'ego. upewnił się, że będą szli do lochów tylko parę kroków przed Ślizgonami, a w końcu ulubionym zajęciem Malfoy'a było ich podsłuchiwanie. Gryfon miał nadzieję, że Ślizgon go i tym razem nie zawiedzie, będzie ich podsłuchiwał z nadzieją na późniejsze pakowanie ich w kłopoty, albo dogryzanie. Dziś było to Harry'emu bardzo na rękę, ba wręcz oczekiwał tego. Pora zacząć plan.

- Byłem z Hagridem w Zakazanym Lesie podczas szlabanu. – Powiedział głośno do Rona.

- W Zakazanym Lesie? Stary współczuję, co takiego robiłeś? - Podchwycił od razu temat drugi Gryfon.

- Oh nic takiego, naprawdę Hermiono, nie patrz tak na mnie, karmiliśmy testrale praktycznie prawie na obrzeżach, – Rzucił szybko Harry widząc spojrzenie przyjaciółki. – Będąc tam przypomniały mi się pewne wydarzenia związane z tym miejscem.

- Wydarzenia? - Zamyślił się Ron. – Chyba nie mówisz o Ara ...

- Nie, nie! - Szybko wszedł mu w słowo Harry, przerywając w pół słowa wypowiedź. – Chodzi mi o mój szlaban w pierwszej klasie z Malfoyem! No wiesz, jak wtedy piszczał jak dziewczyna i uciekł w popłochu „... No... Ron … Błagam cię podchwyć temat ..." poganiał i nalegał w myślach Harry.

- Oh! A pamiętasz zdarzenie z Hipogyfem? Umieram! Ten stwór odgryzł mi rękę! Ratunkuuu! – Parodiował Ron, a Harry śmiał się z odgrywanej sceny, zadowolony, że przyjaciel chwycił przynętę.

- No już wystarczy, jesteśmy pod salą, jak was Snape usłyszy dostaniecie szlaban. – Westchnęła Gryfonka wyprzedzając ich, wchodząc do sali i ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Kiedy Harry chciał wejść do sali, został mocno szturchnięty w bok, wpadł na ścianę i zauważył Malfoya, który patrzył na niego z istną furią w oczach.

- Zapłacisz mi za to Potter … - Powiedział Ślizgon mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem z zaciśniętymi zębami. Wyminął go jednak i wszedł do klasy wraz ze swoimi gorylami.

„... Pierwszy punkt planu zakończony sukcesem ..." triumfował Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pracowni eliksirów.

Lekcje zaczęły się jak zwykle, Snape kazał im otworzyć książki na wybranej stronie i zacząć warzyć eliksir parami. Oczywiście nie szczędził Harry'emu przy tym pogardliwych uwag i spojrzeń. Harry wraz z Ronem wzięli się do roboty krojąc, obierając, miażdżąc, tłukąc i co tam trzeba jeszcze, poszczególne składniki. wymieniając w trakcie tych czynności różne uwagi. Kątem oka Harry zauważył ruch ze strony Malfoya, szybko odwrócił wzrok. by jego nemezis nic nie zauważyła. Malfoy, podchodząc do biurka Snape'a z jakimś niby pytaniem, wrzucił coś do kociołka Harry'ego. Ten to zauważył lecz skutecznie zagadywał Rona, by ukryć fakt, że widział Ślizgona..

„ … Drugi etap zakończony, czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce ..." pomyślał Gryfon z niejaką satysfakcją i zwrócił się do Rona:

- Ron, możesz przynieść trochę śluzu salamandry?

- Jasne, zaraz wracam. - Odrzekł przyjaciel.

Kiedy Ron tylko się odwrócił Harry zaczął wrzucać i mieszać dowolne składniki w kociołku, mając nadzieję, że wybuchnie, albo zwróci dostateczną uwagę Snape'a. Chyba jednak wolał drugą opcję, pierwsza bowiem, mogła okazać się dość niebezpieczna. Kolor eliksiru zaczął przybierać jasnofioletowy odcień, czyli bardzo odbiegał od tego, jaki powinni osiągnąć, czyli pomarańczowego.

- Chyba coś źle zrobiliśmy. – Mruknął Ron, gdy wrócił i spojrzał na barwę zawartości kociołka. - Snape nas zabije.

Jak na zawołanie, pojawił się przed nimi nauczyciel eliksirów ze swoją nieodłączną marsową miną. I oczywiście nieodłącznymi komentarzami:

- Wasza niekompetencja jest godna pożałowania … zmarnowaliście tylko cenne składniki, podobnie jak mój czas. – Spojrzał ponownie do kociołka i powąchał eliksir, gdy to zrobił, jego źrenice nieznacznie się powiększyły jakby w zaskoczeniu. - Który z was łączył składniki!? - Warknął, aż obydwaj winowajcy podskoczyli.

- Ja to zrobiłem. – Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry.

- Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, zaczniecie od początku. – Nauczyciel eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo widząc wzburzenie w oczach Gryfonów.

Harry nie dyskutował, chcąc szybko zacząć od początku. Już podniósł swoją różdżkę, by wyczyścić zawartość kociołka, kiedy nagle powstrzymała go ręka profesora.

- Zawartość przelej do największego słoja i postaw na moim biurku Potter. Jeżeli ktokolwiek nie zrobi poprawnie eliksiru. Który dziś macie wykonać, będzie zmuszony poczęstować się „ tworem" Potter'a. – Zaordynował mistrz eliksirów, a klasa natychmiast wróciła do swojej pracy.

Ron zaczął przelewać ich eliksir, a Harry poszedł do składziku po nowe składniki. Znajdując się już w pomieszczeniu z dala od oczu innych, zaczął przeszukiwać półki w poszukiwaniu potrzebnego mu eliksiru, nerwowo zerkając w stronę wyjścia, czy nikt go nie przyłapie na myszkowaniu. Czas już mu się powoli kończył, więc niewiele myśląc o konsekwencjach, umyślnie przewrócił jedną z szafek ze składnikami. Wiedział, że nie będzie długo czekać na Snape'a.

- Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz! – Krzyknął nauczyciel eliksirów błyskawicznie zjawiając się w drzwiach.

- Ja przepraszam profesorze, przez przypadek się potknąłem wpadając na tą szafkę i naprawdę jest mi bardzo przykro. – Harry udawał przerażanie, a właściwie, to naprawdę był przerażony widząc morderczy wzrok nietoperza. Równocześnie zastanawiał się jednak czy może się posunąć jeszcze dalej. A najważniejsze, to czy Snape wpadnie w jego sidła. - Posprzątam to panie profesorze. – Zaproponował Gryfon pokornie, wyciągając różdżkę która natychmiast została mu wyrwana.

- Oh ... w to nie wątpię panie Potter, radziłbym zacząć już teraz i oczywiście bez użycia magii. Ty wraz z panem Weaslayem dostajecie Trolla za nieukończenie eliksiru i dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry zacisnął tylko pięści i wyszedł do klasy po mopa i wiadro. Inni uczniowie zaczęli już pakować się i powoli wychodzić z lochów. Zauważył jeszcze uśmiech satysfakcji na ustach Malfoya oczywiście, by nie być mu dłużny, posłał w jego stronę promienny uśmiech. W końcu dzięki niemu, póki co, plan rozwija się całkiem pozytywnie. Zabawna była mina zaskoczonego Ślizgona, który nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować, odwrócił się na pięcie i znikł Harry'emu z pola widzenia.

- Harry co się stało? Co to był za dźwięk w składziku? – Zapytała go Hermiona przed wyjściem.

- Nic takiego … niechcący wpadłem na szafkę wywracając ją, no i czeka mnie teraz sprzątanie wielkiej klejącej się i obślizgłej brei. – Odpowiedział niby zrezygnowany Gryfon.

- Dziś nie jest chyba twój szczęśliwy dzień kumplu. – Próbował pocieszyć go Ron.

- Rusz się Potter nie mam całego dnia. – Warknął Snape znad sterty wypracowań z eliksirów, poganiając tym sposobem skutecznie Harry'ego i wypłaszając jego przyjaciół z sali.

- Zobaczymy się później. – Powiedział Harry na pożegnanie przyjaciołom, chwytając wiadro i znikając w składziku.

Na początku uprzątnął największy bałagan, starając się to zrobić jak najszybciej, by mieć czas na dalsze poszukiwania. W końcu po to zrobił ten cały bałagan. Im dłużej jednak szukał, tym szybciej rosła jego frustracja. To niemożliwe, żeby się pomylił, widział przecież niejeden raz, że Snape stąd przynosi eliksiry w razie różnych wypadków podczas zajęć. Domyślał się też, że będą ukryte, ale zakładał, że będzie łatwiejsze do odszukania.

Profesor Snape przeglądając kolejną stertę wypracowań, spojrzał na wielki zegar w sali. „... Ile czasu ten dzieciak zamierza tam sprzątać? ..." pomyślał w trakcie pisania kolejnego nieprzyjemnego komentarza na pracy jednego z uczniów. W głowie mu się nie mieściło jak dzisiejsza młodzież jest głupia! Tylko romanse i alkohol im teraz w głowie. Spojrzał na słój z jasnofioletowym eliksirem Pottera i się zamyślił „... Jak to możliwe, że Potter uwarzył właśnie ten eliksir?! Ze wszystkich uczniów właśnie on … Nawet ja, po wielu próbach nie umiem go do tej pory przyrządzić, a zrobiło to jedno z największych beztalenci w eliksirach, pokroju Longbottoma jak to możliwe?! Czy może być mowa o przypadku, jeżeli chodzi właśnie o TEN eliksir? … Będę musiał się bliżej przyjrzeć Potter'owi podczas lekcji ..." Rozmyślania profesora przerwał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od składzika.

- Skończyłem profesorze, czy mogę dostać swoją różdżkę z powrotem? - Zapytał Potter, wyciągając rękę w oczekiwaniu.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę z szuflady i podał mu w milczeniu, chłopak tylko skinął głowa i żegnając się krótkim „do widzenia profesorze" wyszedł z pracowni eliksirów, zdążając do wyjścia z lochów.

Harry pobiegł prosto do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Nie mógł uwierzyć jakie dziś miał wyjątkowe szczęście! Wszystko mu o dziwo wychodziło i nawet nietoperz oszczędził mu gorzkich słów na koniec, czy mogło być lepiej? Był strasznie podekscytowany i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie chciał. by jutro zaczynał się weekend! Musiał być cierpliwy. Przystanął przed portretem Grubej Damy i po wypowiedzeniu hasła wszedł do pokoju wspólnego ściskając w kieszeni bluzy fiolkę z eliksirem wielosokowym.

* * *

><p>Tom czuł się zmęczony. Kolejny dzień w szkole był dość pracowity, postanowił więc, że czas go zakończyć. Wstał z zajmowanego w pokoju wspólnym fotela i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Nie spiesząc się wykonał codzienne wieczorne czynności i ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Zamknął oczy … sen nadszedł niespodziewanie …<p>

- Łapcie go! Inaczej znowu nam ten dziwoląg ucieknie! - Krzyknął najwyższy z trójki dzieci, które rozdzieliły się w przeciwnych stronach korytarza a sam zszedł na parter

Tom obserwował ich wszystkich z ukrycia trzymając się kurczowo za lewy bok. Bolało, ale czuł już gorszy ból niż ten, nie ma porównania choćby z tym z zeszłego tygodnia. Rozejrzał się jeszcze na wszystkie strony, nasłuchując uważnie czy żaden z jego oprawców się nie zbliża, a równocześnie myślał: „... gdybym tylko opanował tą dziwną moc, co się czasem ujawnia w różnych momentach, już dawno Louis i reszta tych świń zapłaciła by mi za wszystko ... Oh, robię się za bardzo niecierpliwy ..." zbeształ się na koniec mentalnie. Westchnął ciężko, nie było sensu wracać do pokoju: „... Możliwe, że nawet będę musiał spędzić noc ponownie na dworze, Hubert to taki tchórz ... zamiast dzielić pokój z tą żałosna namiastką człowieka wolę już chyba spać w schowku, albo w piwnicy. … Dobrze wiem, że to mały szpieg Louisa, który trzęsie się za każdym razem jak tylko na mnie patrzy … uwielbiam to przerażone spojrzenie … fascynujące... te rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice i postawa ofiary. Jak nisko niektórzy mogą upaść by tylko samemu nie paść ofiarą. ...". Rozmyślania sprawiły, że mały Tom stracił czujność i nie zauważył nadchodzącej wychowawczyni sierocińca:

- Tu jesteś Tom, szukałam cię.

Słysząc głos Pani Cole odwrócił się zaskoczony, wzdychając jednocześnie z niezadowolenia. Był pewien, że jakiś kolejny wychowanek poskarżył się na niego. Nie żeby go to obchodziło. Bez dowodów nie mogli mu nic zrobić, wiedział to i często wykorzystywał nawet, jeżeli rzeczywiście był winny. Wypadało jednak odpowiedzieć kobiecie. Tom ponownie westchnął i obojętnym głosem zapytał:

- O co chodzi?

- Wczoraj Susan przyszła do mnie zapłakana. Twierdziła, że wydajesz dziwne dźwięki i że w kuchni były węże …

- Nie wiem o czym Pani mówi. - Niewinnym tonem zaprzeczył Tom, a po chwili zastanowienia dodał jeszcze: - Poza tym, niech sama Pani przyzna, że brzmi to dość dziwnie, skąd niby miałbym wziąć węże?

- Nie wiem Tom, ale wiem że dziwne rzeczy dzieją się zawsze jak jesteś w pobliżu i … - Słowa kobiety przerwał okrzyk:

- Louis! Tutaj jest! - I nagle przy schodach pojawił się dość niski pucułowaty rudy chłopak. Na widok wychowawczyni stracił jednak impet i po krótkim wahaniu klapnął na pobliską kanapę.

Minęła chwila i pojawiła się kolejna dwójka chłopców. Ci również, widząc obserwującą ich kobietę znacznie zwolnili, powiedzieli grzeczne „... dzień dobry ..." i dołączyli do kolegi na starej skórzanej kanapie ciężko dysząc ze zmęczenia i czekając, aż ich cel ponownie będzie sam.

… sen jak to sen, rządzi się własnymi prawami … śpiący nastoletni Tom zmarszczył brwi i niespokojnie poruszył się przez sen ...

Obraz się zmienił i wychowawczyni po prostu zniknęła. Mały Tom wykazując się refleksem ruszył biegiem, by wydostać się na zewnątrz. Czuł, że pozostali biegną za nim. Skądś wiedział, że nie ucieknie … kiedy już go złapali, niedługo czekał na pierwszy cios. Greg mimo swojej tuszy potrafił bić o wiele mocniej niż pozostali … Tom już po chwili poczuł krew w ustach.

- Już nam nie uciekniesz dziwaku. – Powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Louis, zadając Tomowi mocny cios w brzuch. - A teraz powiedz nam ty odmieńcu ... – ostatnie słowo zostało powiedziane z obrzydzeniem i szyderczym uśmiechem – … pewnie pamiętasz zasady, ale jednak łaskawie ci je przypomnę. Przestaniemy bić wtedy, kiedy zaczniesz nas błagać o przebaczenie, że coś takiego jak ty w ogóle żyje.

- Wszyscy jesteście żałośni … Czujesz się silny tylko w grupie, co nie Louis? - Wysapał Tom próbując opanować ból i patrząc oprawcy w oczy. Większy chłopak wzdrygnął się, jednak szybko się opanował i wyprowadził kolejną serię ciosów, które Tom przyjmował w ciszy, co jeszcze bardziej złościło napastników. Luis chcąc zatuszować chwilę słabości, krzyczał zadając kolejne ciosy:

- Zawsze na wszystkich patrzysz jakbyś był od nich lepszy, a jesteś tylko kupą gnoju Riddle. Powiedz nam w czym teraz jesteś od nas lepszy? No w czym? Najlepiej by było gdybyś zdechł, jestem pewien, że nikt nawet by tego nie zauważył.

Po dobrych dwudziestu minutach bicia, Toma bolało całe ciało, a w ustach czuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Przerwy między uderzeniami zaczęły być coraz dłuższe, a ciosy jakby lżejsze. Widocznie bijący zaczęli się już nudzić, zawsze tak było. Tom poczuł satysfakcję. Wytrzymał, jak zawsze, nigdy nie dał im tej pieprzonej satysfakcji, że go złamali.

- Wrzućcie go tam gdzie zwykle. – Warknął Louis na swoich dwóch pachołków. Ci, bez komentarzy, wrzucili sponiewieranego Toma niczym worek do piwnicy, zamykając ją na kłódkę.

Leżał na zimnej ziemi głęboko oddychając. Wszystko go bolało, nawet tak prosta czynność jak oddychanie sprawiała ból, teraz był jednak sam i mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Po twarzy spłynęły łzy … „... nienawidzę ich wszystkich! Całego tego miejsca, ludzi ... Na zewnątrz, inni, również są tacy sami … przecież widzę choćby tych, co przychodzą do tego obskurnego miejsca, by wybrać jakieś dziecko. Owszem mam niezły ubaw, kiedy inni robią wszystko, by się tylko przypodobać wybierającym ... nawet tamta trójka … to taki żałosny spektakl ...". Tom syknął z bólu, gdy zmieniał pozycję na siedzącą, opierając plecy o starą komodę stojącą w piwnicy. Zamknął oczy na moment , kiedy znów je otworzył ujrzał tak bardzo już znajomy mu cień ... zawsze widział tylko niezbyt wyraźne kontury tej osoby.

- Zastanawiam się dlaczego zawsze widuję cię tylko wtedy, kiedy ledwo mogę się ruszać. – Tom nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, bo w końcu nigdy jej przecież nie dostał, więc kontynuował: – Długo myślałem nad tym czym jesteś. Zjawą? Duchem? A może upiorem? Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że … nie pasujesz mi do żadnego z nich. Jesteś na to zbyt miły ... – Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Toma kiedy cień przysunął się do niego, dotykając dłoni w geście pocieszenia. – A może jesteś po prostu wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni w końcu to wiele by wyjaśniało, prawda?

… nastoletni Tom śpiący w swoim łóżku w Hogwarcie miał ciężki, przepełniony jakby bólem oddech … śnił o bólu i czuł go całym sobą, gdy mały Tom ze snu cierpiał w samotności … a sen toczył się dalej ...

Mały Tom długo jeszcze mówił, przeprowadzając jednostronną konwersację. Lubił ten odwiedzający go w ciężkich chwilach cień. Jego pocieszająca obecność uspokajała. Można się też było przed nim wyżalić. Cień słuchał, nigdy nie odpowiadał.

- Jutro zjawi się pewien człowiek, którego wiadomość zmieni na zawsze twoje życie Tom. – Cierpiący chłopak szybko zamrugał w zaskoczeniu powiekami, tak przyzwyczajony do milczenia cienia, że w pierwszej chwili właściwie nie wiedział kto je wypowiedział i prawie nie zrozumiał słów. Po chwili dopiero dotarło do jego świadomości, że cień do niego mówi, a jeszcze moment zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie o czym była mowa:

- Oh, a więc jednak mówisz.- Zaskoczone sapnięcie to było wszystko na co stać było w tej chwili Toma. Po krótkim milczeniu dodał jeszcze pytanie: - Kim jest ten człowiek?

- Niecierpliwy jak zawsze. - Cień pozostał cieniem, ale uśmiech dało się wyczuć w głosie. Przy drugim zdaniu jednak, głos brzmiał już bardzo poważnie. - Mój czas również się kończy ...

Tom zamarł na chwilę z przerażenia, czując zalewający jego serce żal:

– Dlaczego? - Tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić. Bał się, że dłuższa wypowiedź zdradzi jego odczucia, choćby poprzez drżenie głosu.

- Jestem tylko wspomnieniem z przeszłości, które pojawia się w najcięższych dla ciebie chwilach. Jutro zapomnisz nawet o moim istnieniu. - Tłumaczenia cienia jakoś nie docierały do świadomości samotnego dziecka. Tom czuł tylko, że jego pocieszyciel i powiernik zniknie. Nie chciał tego:

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, na pewno jest jakiś sposób byśmy ponownie się spotkali ... - Wyszeptał tylko.

Cień zbliżył się znów do Toma i przytulił, zaczynając powoli znikać. Milczący, zmartwiony chłopiec usłyszał jeszcze:

- Spotkamy się. Obiecuje ci, że spotkamy się ponownie. W końcu przeznaczenia nie da się zmienić, a nasze zostało już przesądzone dawno temu …

Mały Tom odsunął się od zanikającego cienia, by po raz ostatni na niego spojrzeć. Jakby chcąc mu wynagrodzić chwile smutku, obraz cienia na moment stał się troszkę wyraźniejszy i chłopiec ujrzał najbardziej zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Były piękne ... jakby skrywały niejedną tajemnicę, a jednocześnie miały niebezpieczną iskrę w sobie. Z wrażenia, Tom aż przestał oddychać. Cień tymczasem definitywnie zanikł. To był ostatni raz kiedy Tom uronił łzy żalu.

… nastoletni Tom obudził się gwałtownie z ciężkiego snu, siadając na łóżku. Nigdy nie śniły mu się rzeczy związane z dzieciństwem ... nigdy dotąd ... do teraz. Nie poprawiło mu to bynajmniej humoru. Nie chciał o tym śnić, a tym bardziej pamiętać tą część swojego życia. „... Dlaczego właśnie teraz …? ..." zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Ostatnią część snu pamiętał jakby za mgłą, ale chyba był to jedyny moment, gdy przez chwilę był szczęśliwy. „... szczęśliwy? … czy to możliwe że w tamtym miejscu i momencie miał jeszcze tak pozytywne odczucia? ..." Położył się ponownie zamykając oczy. Szybko je ponownie otworzył, przez głowę bowiem przemknęła mu myśl: „... Kim jest właściciel tych mrożących krew w żyłach, a jednocześnie pięknych, oczu koloru Avady? ..." Niestety, wspomnienie cienia miało to do siebie, że im bardziej wysilał się, by cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć o właścicielu tego spojrzenia, tym bardziej niczego nie pamiętał. Było to niepokojące i frustrujące uczucie.


End file.
